Here We Go Again
by blacksky92
Summary: Cloud endures yet another round of bullying at the hands of his classmates... leaving him holding back the tears. Zack finds him in time to ease those tears... Making him feel better in ways he didn't even expect ;) Yaoi, Zack x Cloud
1. Chapter 1

"Here we go again" Cloud mumbled under his breath, bracing himself as the usual suspects approached him. At least this time he was fully dressed and about to leave the changing room, not like last time… The group of three burly cadets eyed him up before closing the gap on him. Cloud instinctively took a step back… Slight panic seeping through his body as he felt cold metal on his back. Oh great. Now he was stuck between a rock and a hard place with no real escape.

He could try running but lets be honest, even if he did by some miracle manage to get away, it would show his fear and weakness to the enemy… Not to mention it would make the next time even worse…

"What are you still doing here blondie?" the biggest of the three taunted "I have to give you credit though, you lasted longer than I thought you would." The three laughed as if on que.

Cloud felt himself fall to his knees, realising he'd just taken a fist to his stomach. This realisation making the pain come alive as he wondered what to do next. He didn't have to wonder for long as he felt a hand grasp his throat, pulling him upwards. He could no longer feel his feet touch the floor as the cadet pushed him against the locker before laughing once more.

"Go home sunshine" he began, his snarling voice penetrating any defence Cloud could muster.

"Your boyfriends not here to protect you this time" another voice mocked

Boyfriend? Who was his…

Cloud didn't have time to finish his thought before darkness filled his consciousness.

Cloud woke up hours later on the locker room floor. He checked his watch, holy shit! He'd just missed his last two classes! Luckily he'd already read ahead on materia and basic combat.

The blonde climbed to his feet before stumbling to the mirror. The sight of dried blood caked in his hair and bruising forming around his eye made him wince. Cloud bit his lip, forcing back the tears. Why is this upsetting me so much? It's not the first time they've done this… Maybe that was the problem… he was beginning to let it get to him… How long can someone put up a front?

He began to rinse the blood from his hair, staining the blonde locks pink. He gave up, wiping his face on his sleeve. Better get back to it I guess… He sighed as he headed out of the locker room and into the semi crowded corridor.

Why was he so pathetic…? It was too much… He held back the tears as he ducked into a nearby narrow side corridor. Can't cry in front of other people… can't cry in front of other people.

"Hey Spikey!" He heard a familiar voice call behind him. "Lucky! I nearly missed you there" his cheerful voice filling the corridor, attracting even more unwanted attention. The truth be known he couldn't have missed him… the narrow side corridor literally went nowhere…

Oh my god no way! I can't let Zack see me crying!

"Hey spikey what's wrong?" Zack's voice softened, realizing the blonde was refusing to face him. The raven haired man's arm tightening around the boys shoulders. "You can tell me" he whispered.

Cloud couldn't speak, he knew if he did he wouldn't be able to stop crying. Zack grasped one of the blonde's shoulder's with his free hand, pulling him to face him. It was only then he saw the blood.

"Oh my god Spikey who did this to you?" Zack's concerned voice rang out once more.

Oh god Zack please be quiet. Cloud tried to turn away from the prying eyes that had stopped to watch the commotion in the hallway.

"It doesn't matter" Cloud whimpered, still managing to hold back the tears… somehow…

"Cloud" Zack was getting serious now, using his actual name "how can you say that! it does matter!" It was only then that Zack noticed the blood stains on the front of blondes uniform.

Embarrassment was starting to show through Cloud's cheeks.

"Can we go somewhere else?" the blonde managed to force out before a tear finally ran down his cheek.

"Of course Spikey! We'll go to mine"

Zack led the blonde back to his apartment via the least crowded route he could think of.

"Now we are gonna get you all cleaned up Spikey" Zack reassured his friend as he fumbled to find the key to the front door.

Success at last! Zack lead the blonde into the spacious apartment. "Make yourself at home, I'm just gonna go grab you some clean clothes". The raven haired man disappeared into what Cloud presumed was his bedroom.

After a few seconds of rummaging Zack emerged with a bundle of what Cloud hoped was clean clothes… "This will do I think" he smiled, throwing an arm around his best friend's back, leading him to the bathroom.

"Thanks Zack" the blonde whispered, barely audible. He looked so sad… so cutely vulnerable… It took all Zack had and more not to lean in and place a gentle kiss on those innocent lips. Turns out all he had and more wasn't actually enough… He took himself by surprise as he felt his lips press against the blondes oh my god Zack what the hell are you doing?! The raven haired man's inner dialogue wasn't helping the situation. Your gonna scare him off…

Cloud pulled away, "Zack" he whimpered "Oh my god Cloud I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me! I shou-" the whole situation was making him panic… giving him verbal diarrhoea.

"No Zack it's fine" the blonde interrupted, the forcefulness of his own words startled him. "Sorry Cloud… Run that by me again? Your fine with this?"

The truth be told Cloud had started falling for the dark haired man a long time ago… Probably from the first time he laid eyes on him really... Then there was the time he saved him from getting his head bashed in by his 'fellow classmates', then the time he saved him from cactuars 1000 needle attack in Cosmo Canyon… and the time he had a run in with a rogue malboro in Junon… and you know what? the list could just go on forever actually… Zack was always there… always… He thought it was just a confused crush that would go away soon enough… But it didn't… The only thing it did was intensify… Now it was spiralling out of control.

"It just occurred to me Zack… Life is full of enough horrors why not enjoy what you can enjoy and not feel in anyway bad about it." The blonde smiled as he began to take his clothes off. "Wait what are you doing?!" Zack's eyes widened.

"taking a shower"

"O right" Zack nodded, running over the scenario in his mind before he decided tearing off his shirt was a good idea.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"Joining you"

Soon they were both standing in the shower, the hot water running over their naked bodies. Their lips entwined as Zack wrapped his strong arms around the blonde's smaller frame. It felt nice to be held by such a strong, beautiful, charismatic older man. Not that Zack was much older but Cloud felt immune to the world while in Zack's arms and he loved every minute of it.

"I keep having to pinch myself to make sure this is real" Zack murmured to the blonde, his lips pressed against Cloud's ear, hot air blowing into it as he spoke. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this" his husky voice like velvet against the blonde's flesh.

Zack slipped to his knees, grasping Cloud by the hips. The blonde knew what was coming, the thought of it both terrified and intrigued him. "Zack I've never…" His voice began breaking, hoping he wouldn't have to say the rest. "It's okay Cloud, I gathered as much" Zack winked at him "and trust me, you will enjoy this"

…And he wasn't wrong. Clouds body writhed against the shower wall as Zack took the blonde down his throat. Cloud wanted more… What was wrong with him? How could he possibly have more? The more he thought about it the more he wanted it… Zack inside him… Filling him up to his limit and beyond.

"Zack" the blonde struggled to speak, Zack stood up, pressing his toned and tanned body hard against Cloud's. "What is it babe?" his lips against Clouds ear once more while his husky voice nearly pushed the blonde over the edge.

"I want you… Inside of me" Cloud panted

"Are you sure?"

"Never been more sure of anything in my life"

"Alright then" Zack winked once more before turning the shower off.

The blonde looked up at him, confusion in his eyes. Zack just smiled at him as he picked him up, throwing him over his broad muscly shoulders. Cloud couldn't complain, the view of Zack's arse from this angle was unparalleled.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see"

Cloud gasped as he felt his body hit the mattress and Zack straddling him. The dark-haired man had a small bottle in his hand. Where had that come from? He didn't know but he sure knew what it was for. Cloud turned over underneath Zack, unconsciously trying to spread his legs. Zack moved, allowing the action. Cloud turned his head to look at his best friend, growing impatient as the hormones took over his brain. His eyes caught Zack's… "

Fuck me" the blonde pleaded.

"With pleasure"

Zack pried Clouds cheeks open a little further before pressing his index finger inside the opening. Cloud bit back an instinctual gasp at the intrusion. His body adjusted to the finger, slowly wanting more as his body grinded against Zack. The dark-haired man withdrew his finger, deciding Cloud was ready for the real deal.

"Ready Spikey"

"You bet"

Zack knelt behind him, pressing his member against Clouds entrance. He grasped the blonde's hips as he slowly pushed his cock in. Cloud bit down, feeling the pressure build as Zack pushed himself further in. The discomfort was more than Cloud expected as he endured each thrust. It took a few more thrusts before the tide began to turn, the pain giving way to pleasure. Each thrust producing tiny ripples of pleasure that emanated through his body, growing longer and stronger.

He was so close, the moans escaping his lips as his body pleaded for more. Zack wasn't relenting as he ground deeper into the blonde. Poor Spikey won't be able to walk tomorrow…

"Ah… please… Need… More…" Cloud whimpered, almost there… So… close… Zack knew his friend was at his limit as he ploughed into him with one more unrelenting thrust, pushing the blonde over the edge. His body released, followed by the sensation of Zack's seed filling his insides.

The blonde collapsed underneath him, his body spent.

"You were wonderful Spikey" Zack whispered as he placed wet kisses down the blonde's neck.

Cloud just smiled. Feeling even closer to Zack than he ever had before.

"I love you" Cloud whispered

"Not half as much as I love you"


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud sat hunched over his book, it was the first time he had found it difficult to pay attention in materia class.

He felt as though he might well not have been there at all.

It took all his concentration just to stay focused on the teachers lips moving, let alone actually listen to his words.

Though, that being said, he also wasn't too worried. He had already read ahead on the next 3 chapters.

He had to stay ahead where he could, never mind the fact Zack was always willing to help him out.

Cloud sighed, the class content was no match for his memories as his thoughts drifted to last night.

To Zack.

His best friend had been so gentle with him.

It was a tenderness he hadn't felt since he had left Nibleheim. Everything in Midgar was either tough or tougher.

Cloud lightly tapped his pencil against his open book as his mind continued to wander.

"Cadet Strife?" An agitated voice echoed across the classroom.

"Cadet Strife?!" The voice grew steadily louder.

"CADET STRIFE!" The voice could no longer be ignored by anyone within a 100 metre radius.

Cloud jumped at the sound of his name, his eyes searched the room for it's source. His panicked gaze danced over the eyes of every student as they stared intently at him.

Shit.

What had he missed?

Cloud felt the heat rise in his cheeks as his eyes finally located the teacher.

Damn it.

Had the man asked him a question?

But what was it about?

"Sorry SIr, I wasn't pa-" Cloud began, unsure of what else to say as embarrassment consumed him.

"Paying attention? No. Obviously." The teacher shook his head, an act that only accentuated his disappointment.

"What effect does elemental materia have when added to a Soldier's armor?" He asked again.

"Adds resistance to which ever element it is coupled with. If it were paired with fire, the user would gain immunity to fire spells." Cloud stated the words as though he had read them straight from a textbook, relieved that the question was one he knew the answer to.

"That was close cadet, if I catch you drifting off again, you will be doing laps of Midgar." The teacher seemed disappointed that the cadet had been able to answer the question.

Cloud's heart was still pounding in his chest.

That was close, he had expected to get a punishment regardless.

Damn it.

He had to try harder to pay attention.

Cloud sat at his usual spot in the dining hall, though his appetite seemed to be evading him. He swirled his mashed potatoes around with his fork, slowly infusing the white stodgy mass with brown gravy.

Ordinarily he would have finished by now, he hated lingering too long anywhere.

Especially in places where other people loitered.

Zack was always telling him he spent far too much time by himself.

"Hey blondie."

Cloud winced as a volatile yet familiar voice assaulted his ears.

"I found something you can actually do." The large, overbearing brute cackled, his actions soon rounding up the attention of all in the room.

Damn it.

What now?

Cloud grimaced, though he did well not to let it show on his face as a page torn from a newspaper was tossed on the table before him.

"It's the Honeybee Inn, they're looking for a new honey boy to fill their ranks." Bruce chuckled, his mockery seemed to exude through every ounce of his lungs, gaining traction from his new found audience.

Cloud sunk his teeth into his lips.

He should have expected this.

It was only a matter of time before they started taunting him about his delicate appearance.

"Think about all the boy's you could satisfy." His voice seemed to grow louder with every sentence he used to assault the blonde.

"Don't think I didn't see you with Lieutenant Fair yesterday." Bruce spat, as though he had witnessed a sight more vulgar than the pile of chopped up monster bodies they had to clean up once in Hojo's lab.

Cloud's heart began to pound.

When?

When had he seen him?

No.

He couldn't afford to look flustered, nor could he seek clarification. To do so would only act as an admission to Bruce's toxic words.

Cloud closed his eyes, doing his best to shut the taunting cadet out.

Gasps echoed across simultaneously across the dining hall.

"You fairy." Bruce spat, apparently not realising he had inadvertently also called the second in charge of all Soldiers a fairy. 

"What's up yo?" Reno announced himself as he strode into Sephiroth's office without inhibition.

"Nothing." Zack mumbled, his chin resting against his fist as he didn't bother to look up at the redhead.

"That's an awful lot of thinking your doing over nothin yo." Reno raised an elegant eyebrow in expectation. He wasn't going to relent until he had an answer and Zack knew it.

Damn Turk.

"It's Cloud."

"Who?"

"A cadet."

"Which one?"

"I really don't think you would recognize him."

"Try me yo." Reno insisted.

"Fine. He's blonde, spikey hair, kinda quiet," Zack began, his eyes searching through the air above his desk as though it would reveal another word to describe his friend.

"Scrawny?" Reno interjected, his eye betraying that he had noticed the cadet Zack was referring to.

"Your one to talk." Zack bit back, defending the honor of his absent friend.

"Lanky! There's a big difference between scrawny and lanky yo!" Reno insisted, as though there were actually a big difference between the two words. He huffed, despite the doubtful glances that Zack was shooting him.

"If you say so."

"But what about him?" Reno hadn't forgotten his interrogation of sorts.

"He's being picked on, like badly. I've been keeping a subtle eye on him all day, but this evening I have to go to Kalm and won't be back until the morning."

"I see... So you need someone to watch out for him?"

"Yeah..." Zack furrowed his eyebrow's subtly, as though wondering if the redhead was about to offer.

"I can do it."

"Really?"

"But it will cost you." A cheeky grin crept across the Turks lips.

Zack's eyes narrowed, wondering what exactly it was that the Turk had in mind.

"A date."

"A date? But I'm kinda-" Zack seemed surprised, yet also flattered at the words.

"Not with you." Reno began before realizing how offence his word's came across.

"No offence." He continued, raising his hands defensively.

"If not me, then with who?"

"With ol' Sephy."

"Ol' Sephy? You better hope he never hears you call him that." Zack's eyes were wide in disbelief, yet that didn't stop an amused smirk from tugging at his lips. So Reno fancied the General, but then who didn't?

"Well... Do we have a deal?"

"I can't make any promises." Zack sighed, how the hell was he going to convince the Great General Sephiroth to go on a date with Reno? But, he didn't exactly have a choice. Cocky though the redhead was, there was no denying he was good at his job.

Reno raised an eyebrow, anticipating a different answer from the first.

"Fine. I'll get you a date." Zack conceded.

This would certainly be a future Zack problem to solve.

"That's what I like to hear."


	3. Chapter 3

Cloud inhaled the steam infused air around him.

He was finally alone, experiencing the solitude he had so desperately been craving.

He did love showering late at night, if for no other reason than being able to savor this calming atmosphere.

Despite the room being filled with a series of shower heads and no dividers.

It didn't matter when he was the only one there.

Cloud closed his eyes as he wondered where Zack was.

What had he been doing all day?

Had he spent it with the great General Sephiroth?

No doubt.

A smile tugged at the blonde's lips, he couldn't deny that he adored his best friend, now turned lover.

The slamming of locker doors tore him from his mesmerizing.

He was no longer alone.

The blonde rushed to wash the remainder of soap from his body.

A familiar, yet unwanted voice sailed through the shower block.

Damn it.

What was Bruce doing here?

He had to get out of here.

Now.

Cloud instantly turned the shower tap until his face ceased to be assaulted by water. He quickly gathered his soap and shampoo bottle before employing as much stealth as he could muster.

He had to get out of here undetected.

The last thing he needed was to be left alone in the showers with only Bruce and his lackey's for company.

The thought instantly made Cloud's heart pound as he increased his pace towards his locker.

"And just where do you think your going?"

Damn it.

Cloud winced, as though he had been stabbed in the lower back with a sword.

Actually, that fate was preferable to this.

Then again, who had he been kidding? There was no way he was getting out of here without Bruce noticing his presence.

Cloud grimaced, suddenly realizing that the boy had not removed his clothes. Was he even intending to use the showers? Or had his sole intention been to come here and taunt him?

If that was indeed the case, then he was in serious trouble.

"Have you applied yet, bitch?" Bruce taunted, prompting an eruption of laughter from his loyal but pathetic sidekicks.

Cloud clenched his jaw, never in his live had he felt so vulnerable.

The blonde chose to keep walking, it was an action he knew would cost him, yet he could guarantee he would pay a price, no matter which course of action he took.

"Oi! Don't ignore me bitch!" Bruce reached out, sinking his fingers into the supple flesh of the blonde's arm.

In a split second the blonde felt a crack against his jaw.

Here we go.

Bruce had punched him square in the jaw, throwing the cadet off balance as he felt his naked body slam against the slippery floor.

"Where you belong bitch, on the ground beneath me." The overweight cadet chuckled as delight danced across his eyes.

It seemed he had the young cadet right where he wanted him.

Damn it.

What was Cloud supposed to do now?

No one knew he was here, he was going to get beaten to a pulp if he was lucky. Though the glint in Bruce's eyes suggested he had something far more humiliating in mind.

Cloud attempted to drag himself away from the trio, but there was little point as Bruce reached down, grasping Cloud by his jaw, one which now appeared to be fractured.

"I change what I said earlier. I don't think you shoud apply for that position at the Honeybee Inn."

This was an admission Cloud hadn't expected, yet it could mean only one thing.

Bruce was about to become a whole new level of brutal.

"I think customers would be disappointed at your size." The cadets on either side of the overweight bully chuckled.

"Who would pay for you? I guess you could be the girl for them, size doesn't matter when your taking it up the ass." Bruce cackled, adding insult to injury as he slid his fingers down Cloud's dripping chest.

"But no one wants an inexperienced whore, but don't worry bitch," Bruce leaned down closer to the blonde on the floor before him.

"I can help you with that." Bruce's tone suddenly turned low as his fingers danced over his belt buckle.

Cloud's eyes widened in disbelief, he didn't even try to hide his reaction as he continued to squirm away from the large cadet's grasp, ignoring the pain from his jaw as it shot through his face.

"Open up." Bruce demanded as he withdrew the cock from the confides of his trousers.

"N-no!" Cloud stammered, still in shock at the sinister events playing out before his eyes.

"You got no choice bitch! Who do you think is going to save you? No one! That's who!" No sooner had the words left his lips that a series of faint footsteps became steadily louder.

Bruce instinctively eased his tight grip on the blonde, preparing to face this new intruder.

"And what are we up to?" An unfamiliar voice resonated through the humid shower block.

Cloud dared to turn his head, his eyes quickly falling on a tall redhead as he paced slowly towards the group of boy's. Yet nothing in his mannerisms suggested he was in anyway intimidated as he tapped his EMR lazily against his left shoulder.

How long had he been there?

"Oh, ah, we were just helping our friend off the floor." Bruce stammered as pressed the lie between his lips.

"Sure you were." The Turk scoffed, making it apparent that no part of him believed the words offered to him.

Bruce parted his lips, yet his mouth seemed unable to formulate words.

"W-well, he-he asked for it!" Bruce growled as though the blonde had done something to deserve this assault.

"Really? Is that what you think?" Reno chuckled, no part of him taking the cadets words seriously.

"Try anything again and this EMR is going straight where the sun don't shine yo."

Cloud winced at the man's words, yet he couldn't deny the amusement from flashing across his eyes.

Who was this guy?

Cloud watched with a mixture of awe and admiration as the redhead paced closer to Bruce until he stood right in front of him.

Reno wasted no time as he shoved the tip of his EMR under bruce's chin.

"This thing shocks like a motherfucker yo." Reno taunted, pushing the device deeper into the bully's flesh until his head was tilted as far back as his neck would allow.

"S-sorry-" Bruce stammered, pleading desperately as though he expected Reno to kill him.

"No your not. Sorry you got caught more like." Reno scoffed before sinking his finger into his favourite button.

Bruce's body went instantly rigid as high voltage tore through his veins.

Reno withdrew the device, turning on his heel as he ignored the body colliding with the wet tiled floor behind him.

"Come Cloud." Reno's tone was noticeably softer as offered his hand to the cadet.

The blonde nodded, having no intention of refusing the help of this incredible, yet terrifying redhead.


	4. Chapter 4

How the hell was he going to do this?!

Zack paced up and down the unfamiliar office. It was empty aside from Sephiroth as they awaited the return of the vice president and the Mayor of Kalm.

How was he supposed to convince Sephiroth that taking Reno out on a date was a good idea?

There is no way he would agree to it!

Not in this lifetime!

Now that he thought about it, when was the last time the General went out with someone?

Zack racked his brain as he continued to drive his boots into the Mayor's flawless carpet.

Sephiroth's eye's traced his second's every step.

Every step.

Every.

Single.

Step.

It was like listening to a ticking clock, or perhaps a ticking time bomb was more accurate.

What were Reno's good points?

What about him could the General find attractive?

Zack threw his hands up in the air before turning them on himself.

He was tall, fast, smart, loyal.

The second clenched his hair, he seemed about ready to pull a clump out as he turned on his heel for what was now the 28th time.

Yes.

Sephiroth had indeed been counting.

Well...

He can deep throat two bananas at the same time without gagging.

Well... According to him at least.

Zack had yet to witness the spectacle personally.

But is that even a selling point?

The raven haired Soldier sighed before turning on his heel once more.

That was it.

His limit had been reached.

"Zackary." Sephiroth stated finally, his voice harsher than he had intended, yet managing to remain otherwise calm despite his growing agitation.

The raven haired soldier turned on his heel to face him, a look of dismay plastered his face.

"Your wearing out the carpet." Sephiroth gritted his teeth as he forced himself to look into his Second's eyes.

"Oh! Sorry!" Zack jumped at the realization of what he had been doing, but also the fact that he was being observed.

He quickly chose to occupy the seat next to the General.

It wasn't long before he started tapping his toe against the leg of his chair.

It also wasn't long before Sephiroth noticed, prompting him to inhale a deep breath at an alarming rate.

Ignore it Sephiroth.

Just ignore it.

Not working.

Not working.

Now Zack's foot tapping became the only thing the General could think about.

Damn it.

"Zackary!"

"What?"

"Stop it." Sephiroth spat, his tolerance this evening was being truly tested to it's limits.

"Sorry!" Zack grimaced, raising his hands defensively.

"What is wrong? It's not like you to be so..." Sephiroth began as he searched the recesses of his mind for the most appropriate word.

"So what?" Zack looked genuinely concerned, as though he were waiting for Sephiroth to tell him christmas was cancelled.

Impatient?

No, that wasn't it. Zack was always impatient.

"Flustered."

"Oh." Zack's jaw dropped slightly but he could hardly argue Sephiroth's point.

"It's nothing."

"It's hardly nothing."

Sephiroth turned slightly in his seat so that he faced his second more directly.

"If something is the matter, you can talk to me."

"Thanks, it's not exactly work related though."

"Well, it becomes work related when it affects you at work. As in right about now."

Zack slowly nodded, realizing the General was right.

"Can you go on a date with Reno for me pleeeaaasse!" Zack blurted out before he had had the chance to filter it.

Sephiroth's eyes widened as he processed the words assaulting him. He suddenly narrowed them, as though suddenly becoming suspicious of his second's intentions.

"And why can't you take him out on a date Zack?"

"He doesn't want me, he wants you."

Sephiroth raised his eyebrow in confusion, as though he were trying to solve a math problem.

"Pleeeaaassssse!" Zack pleaded, not bothering to mask the desperation in his voice.

"Zack." The General shook his head, as though growing tired of always tidying up after his second. Wasn't it his second's job to be tidying up after him? Not that he ever seemed to leave any mess.

"I owe him!" Zack winced, he hadn't mean't to reveal that little piece of information.

How did Sephiroth always manage to get information out of him without hardly trying?

Sephiroth took a deep breath before almost violently expelling it.

"Please please please he really has it bad for you!"

Damn it.

There he went again.

Zack facepalmed himself at his own idiocy.

"And how is it that you know this?"

"He told me." Zack winced as he forced a smile to his lips.

"Fine. But you must understand one thing." Sephiroth smirked, as though a creative, yet alarming idea seemed to be forming in his head.

"Whats that?" Zack dared to ask, though the trepidation was rife in his voice as he gripped the armrests of his seat.

"The bigger the impression I make on him, the more you owe me Zack." The General's eyes flashed and Zack grimaced at what he thought he witnessed within them.

Was that...

Sadistic amusement?

What exactly did the General have in mind?

Cloud lay in his bed as his thoughts were violently pulled back to this evenings events.

The taunts he could tolerate.

The beatings he dreaded but he always got over them.

But being threatened with rape?

This was new.

How was he supposed to deal with this?

Cloud's heart pounded in his chest as he tried to pull his thoughts back to the present.

If Bruce had not been interrupted, would he have followed through with his threat?

A sick feeling in the pit of Cloud's stomach gave him his answer.

Thank god that Redheaded guy had turned up.

But who was he?

He looked almost like a Turk.

But more importantly, why did he take it upon himself to save him?

"You owe me big time yo!" Reno smirked, pointing at Zack as though it weren't already obvious as to who he was referring.

He then wasted no time taking the seat across from the first class Soldier.

The dining hall was busy, yet the seats surrounding the Turk and Soldier remained empty.

"Why? What happened?" Zack raised an ebony eyebrow at the redhead, trying to appear calm, yet his eyes betrayed his hunger for information.

"A gang set upon your little friend in the showers last night."

"W-what?" Zack mutterd in disbelief as the food he had just put in his mouth fell back out onto his plate.

"Gross yo!"

"Who?" The second demanded, ignoring the redhead's last comment in favour of his earlier ones. He leaned over the table until he was mere inches from the redhead.

Reno winced, he had never actually witnessed Zack in a mood other than cheerful.

"Calm down yo! It's fine, I dealt with them."

"Tell me everything."

Reno wasn't entirely sure it was wise to tell Zack everything.

"Three of them cornered him and held him down on the shower floor and threatened him, something about how he should go work at the Honeybee Inn." The redhead sighed, relenting to the Soldier's demands.

"What?! Who were these three?" Zack drove his finger nails into the wooden surface of the table beneath him. Yet, he didn't even seem to realise he was doing it.

Reno raised his eyebrow before nodding in the direction behind the Soldier.

"The fatso at the far table yo."

Reno's eyes then decided to explore the room as Zack sized up his next pray.

It's not as though Reno didn't know what the walls and ceiling looked like but perhaps he had hoped to discover something exciting.

His prayers had been answered as the doors to the dining hall flew open before slamming the wall behind them.

The noise instantly drew both Reno and Zack's attention, along with everyone else in the dining hall.

The redhead's jaw dropped as his eyes fell upon a silver haired beauty.

No.

His silver haired beauty.

The General strode down the hall, it seemed as though he were heading straight for him.

No.

It was more likely he was here to see his second about something important.

Reno instantly turned to Zack.

"Hey did you manage to ask yo?" Reno seemed suddenly flustered, he was no longer his laid back self.

Zack offered the Turk a smirk but nothing more as the General's footsteps drew steadily louder.

It seemed the redhead didn't know where to look until a voice demanded his attention.

"Reno."

The Turk's eyes widened beyond measure.

Did the Great General Sephiroth just speak his name?

Did he like the sound of his name on those luscious lips?

Yes! Of course he did!

Now he just wanted to hear him moan it in the throws of ecstasy.

"Y-yes." The redhead stammered, annoyed at himself for looking like an idiot in front of the man of his wet dreams.

"I have something for you."

Zack watched the scene play out before him, even his own heart was pounding faster than normal as he wondered what it was exactly that Sephiroth had in mind.

He also became painfully aware of the eyes that seemed to be suddenly thrust upon them.

Damn it Seph, why did he and Reno have to inherited all of this attention.

Well...

Reno was probably loving it.

"What is it Sir?" Reno forced more reinforcement into his words, he simply had to look strong and sexy for this Soldier with a long sword.

"This." Sephiroth stated flatly before grasping the Turk by the front of his shirt and jerking him over the table, narrowly missing his plate of french fries.

Reno's eyes widened as he suddenly thought he was going to be at the receiving end of the General's fist.

What did he do to piss him off so bad?

What had Zack said?

Suddenly red hair became infused with silver as Sephiroth thrust his warm lips upon the redhead's.

Zack's eyes widened, unable to comprehend what he was witnessing.

Actually, what the entire dining hall was witnessing.

Tseng chose the wrong time to stride into the dining hall.

His eyes fell instantly upon his cocky, loudmouth subordinate suddenly subdued by none other than General of all Soldiers. The tray slipped from his fingers before crashing against the floor.

Yet, no one paid his accident any attention.

The silence was deafening as Reno suddenly felt a twitch in his groin.

Damn it.

Not now of all times.

Damn his cock.

Not now!

Reno cringed, there was no way Sephiroth would not have felt that.

The General smirked as amusement flashed across his eyes.

"I'll be seeing you later."

Reno opened his lips yet no words came out.

"My office. Ten O'clock. Don't be late or I might have to discipline you." Sephiroth smirked before releasing the redhead and striding from the dining hall.

"I think you should turn up late." Zack winked as a naughty smile consumed his lips.

"Zack you dog! How did you manage to wrangle that?"

"I'm just that good." The Soldier's smile grew further still, disguising the dread at what Sephiroth would demand of him as payment.


	5. Chapter 5

"Good Afternoon Cadet Strife."

Cloud glanced up as he strode into the classroom, attempting to locate the source of the voice, even though he already knew it belonged to his History of Shinra teacher.

"Good Afternoon Sir." Cloud returned the greeting, suddenly resenting the fact he always seemed to be the first to arrive to class. The blonde quickly picked his usual seat, claiming it before anyone else could, not that anyone else would. Perhaps being so early did have its advantages.

Cloud fumbled through his bag before withdrawing his stationery and books. He set up the items on his desk, deliberately drawing out the activity, as though doing so meant he didn't have to make awkward small talk with his professor.

"How did you get on with your homework last night?" The instructor offered the cadet a slight smile.

"I finished it." The blonde gazed down at his desk, as though ashamed by the fact.

The awkward atmosphere was suddenly shattered as a series of stomps violated the room.

Something scandalous had happened and it was spreading all through the company like wildfire. It seemed as though everyone at Shinra knew about it.

Everyone except him of course.

Then again, that wasn't unusual. He was never privvy to gossip and his only informant was the one and only, Zack Fair.

Its not like he knew half the people Zack talked about anyway.

Cloud suddenly felt an aching in his heart as thoughts of his best friend and lover flashed through his mind.

When was he going to see him again?

"Did you hear?" A fellow cadet began as he sat down several desks behind Cloud.

"Here what?" His friend wasted no time as he excitedly awaited the impending gossip.

Cloud subconsciously leaned closer to the voices. This was his chance to finally find out what had occurred and who was at the centre of it.

"About Sephiroth?"

"Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth? What about the Great General? Cloud wondered, wishing he had Zack's enhanced hearing.

"Yeah, he made out with some redheaded Turk at lunch."

"No way? Why?"

Redheaded Turk?

No.

There was only one person he knew who fitted that description.

Could it be the same guy who had rescued him?

"Yeah, apparently Tseng is furious! You should have seen his face! He was shocked at first but then after the General left he dragged the Turk out by the ear. Rumour has it that he blames the redhead for seducing the Great General Sephiroth."

Cloud was in shock, he couldn't believe his ears as he struggled to not make it obvious he was listening in.

"Even the expression on Lieutenant Fair's face was priceless."

What?

Zack had been there?

Then again that was hardly surprising, he always seemed to be where the action was. He would have to ask the raven haired Soldier about it later.

"Well well well, if it isn't Don Corneo's next bride in the making."

Oh no.

Here it comes.

The moment Cloud had been dreading.

His first class of the day with his mortal enemy.

Cloud resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Bruce's voice tore through the room like a knife.

The blonde didn't turn around, he knew the words were meant for him and him alone.

"Don Corneo? Why Don Corneo?" One of the boys that Cloud had been eavesdropping on chimed up.

"Sorry to break your heart, but your boyfriend has dumped you for someone far out of your league, so it looks like the Don is your only option." Bruce continued, apparently ignoring the boy's question.

"Boyfriend?" Cloud broke, no longer able to ignore the boy's taunts.

"Gingivitis." Bruce spat as he attempted to jog Cloud's memory of the previous nights events.

"You know, that Turk you so willingly showed your naked body off to?"

Cloud narrowed his eyes at the overweight Soldier wannabe.

Why did he have to do this in front of everyone?

The class was almost full.

Damn it.

Who was he kidding?

He knew why.

Because it would be far more humiliating this way.

That's why.

"Ringing any bells princess?" Bruce leaned over the blonde's desk, if for no other reason than to antagonize his favourite victim of choice.

That was it.

Cloud ground his teeth so hard that he was sure he felt one of his molars crack.

He felt the eyes of everyone upon him but he dared not confirm it.

He wanted nothing more than to either strangle Bruce or run, run until his legs could carry him no further.

But to where?

He had no where else.

"Or were you too mesmerized by sucking Lieutenant Fair's cock?" Bruce spat the words as a delighted smirk lingered on his lips.

Cloud rose to his feet, accidentally knocking his chair over in the process, but right now it was the least of his concerns. The blonde clenched his fist, this was it, Bruce was going to get a piece of him.

"Hey Spikey!" Boomed a voice he knew all too well.

Speak of the devil.

Cloud gasped, what was his best friend doing here? Didn't he have more important things to do that visit cadets during class?

But never mind that, had Zack heard what Bruce had just said?

Perhaps not, as it seemed as though all the tension in the room dissolved, and it all had to do with the presence of this one man's voice.

"W-What are you doing here?" Cloud stuttered, the last person he expected to see right then and there was his best friend.

"Your teacher had to dash off, something about not feeling well, so guess who's going to be teaching you all about the History of Shinra?" Zack smiled cheerily as he plonked himself on the edge of the teacher's desk.

Cloud could not believe it.

Now that he looked around, his original instructor was no longer there.

How had he not noticed him leave?

Wait.

Nevermind.

He could thank Bruce for that.

"But first," Zack began, jumping off the edge of the desk before striding up to Bruce.

Cloud's heart began to pound further still, what was Zack going to do?

"You must be Cadet Bruce?"

"Uh, yeah." The fat cadet stammered as he stared up at the tall Soldier before him.

"Ah yes, Reno told me all about you."

"Reno? Who's Reno?"

"Maybe you would remember him by another name, gingivitis perhaps?"

"Y-you heard that?"

"Well, I am a Soldier. I do have enhanced hearing capabilities. I kinda thought you would have known that if you wanted to be a Soldier." Zack smirked as his very own brew of delight spawned onto his lips.

"W-wait, does that mean you heard-"

"That Cloud was too mesmerized by my dick? Yeah I heard it." Zack stated in his usual upbeat manner, yet another tone lurked in the background. He was like a puppy dog about to strike.

A puppy dog about to turn into a wolf.

A scattering of stifled chuckles echoed across the room.

Bruce's eyes widened as fear consumed it.

"You have three seconds to get a head start." Zack smiled, raising his hand above his head and lazily grasping the handle of his sword.

Bruce gasped, not even bothering to disguise his fear as he turned around, bowling over his lackey's as he fled from the room.

Cloud sunk his teeth into his jaw, deciding it was unbecoming of him to laugh, despite the fact that every fibre of his being ached for it.

"Alright everyone, turn to page 24 in your workbooks."

Cloud sat at his desk, amazed at how good of an instructor Zack turned out to be. It was the first time he had actually enjoyed a lesson so much.

Before he knew it, the lesson was at an end.

The blonde waited at his desk until all other students had filed out.

"You were amazing." Cloud felt the heat rise in his cheeks as he praised his best friend.

"It wasn't that difficult Spikey, I'm surprised how much I remembered about Shinra history to be honest." Zack chuckled as he collected his items from the desk, which really just amounted to a pen in the shape of a chocobo.

"Well that and," Cloud began before stalling, apparently overcome by a sudden bout of shyness.

"Hmm?" Zack encouraged, striding to the blonde's desk, glad that they now had the classroom to themselves

"How you dealt with Bruce." Cloud added shyly as he toyed with a pencil in his fingers.

"Oh, that was nothing." Zack smiled, leaning in closer, until his lips were mere inches from his friends.

"I don't think Reno would have appreciate being called gingervitis, especially by some overweight cadet." The Soldier chuckled, his amusement was contagious.

"I reckon your right." Cloud winced as he remembered the redhead shocking the life out of Bruce with his EMR. He's done it once, whats to stop him from doing it again right?

"Come to my apartment at nine." Zack winked before placing a gentle kiss on the blonde's lips.

...

8:59

Maybe it was unwise to have taken Zack's advice?

But didn't he know Sephiroth better than anyone?

It was too late to be having second thoughts now.

Sephiroth's office was still a solid five minute walk, not to mention that hideously long elevator ride to the top of Shinra HQ.

A mixture of anxiety and excitement fused within his heart as he wondered what Sephiroth was going to do to him.

Maybe Sephiroth actually did want him to be late so that he could punish him properly.

The truth be told the man could do what ever he wanted to him.

Whatever he wanted.

He wasn't going to say no.

Reno ran his tongue along his bottom lip as he let his mind wander.

How he had waited for this moment for as long as he could remember.

It wasn't long until Reno stood before his goal.

The door to Sephiroth's office.

Reno tilted his head slightly as he noticed the door was left ajar, but also that the lights were left off as he slowly pushed the door open.

He crept inside, this hadn't been exactly what he had been expecting.

Was Sephiroth even here?

Maybe he had been too late and missed his chance?

No!

Reno gasped as cold steel collided with his chest. Even though it was dark, Reno knew Sephiroth well enough to know that the cold metal was none other than Masamune.

"Your late." Sephiroth's low voice echoed through out the room.

"Oops, my bad. I guess that means it's punishment time." Reno chuckled, not seeming at all phased by the General's threat.

"You know Seph, I'd much rather play with your other sword."

"Is that so?" The deep voice was now only a few inches from his ear. How had he gotten so close without him realising?

"Oh yes. What are you going to do to me big boy?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Listen up!" The over powering voice of his commander resonated through the training hall.

"Some of you have been selected to go on a mission as back up for either Soldier or the Turks."

Cloud's eyes scanned the auditorium, wondering who, out of all these cadets would get to go.

"Now remember, this is quite the honor and those selected should consider themselves very fortunate."

Cloud released the breath he hadn't realised he had been holding as the commander pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"There are several missions about to be conducted, one of which is with the great General Sephiroth in Cosmo Canyon."

Cadets whispered to each other, the excitement rippling through the training hall was undeniable.

"The first mission is to assist the Turks, Reno and Rude, hunt down a fugitive on the outskirts of Icicle Village. The cadets attending this mission are, cadet Cloud Strife-"

Cloud gasped as his eyes widened, had he really been selected to attend a mission? And be the first name stated? Did that hold any bearing? He wondered, his gaze darting to the ground as he felt the eyes of everyone upon him.

"And cadet Bruce Cotwell." The commander added before taking a deep breath.

Cloud's smile instantly shattered.

No.

Of all the people, why did he have to get paired up with Bruce?

At least he wouldn't be such a threat without his lackey's this time.

"The second mission is to assist the Soldiers, General Sephiroth and Lieutenant Fair, in taking care of a cactuar infestation that are migrating dangerously close to the Gold Saucer."

Damn.

Why couldn't Cloud be on that mission instead?

Cloud gritted his teeth as he actively avoided the gaze of Bruce. He was no longer interested in what the commander was saying as he read the names of two very excited cadets. 

~*.*~

Cloud traipsed up staircase after endless staircase before finally reaching his destination.

The first class soldier apartment floor.

The blonde hesitated as he stood in front of Zack's front door. He wanted so much to offload onto Zack, to tell him about the horrendous mission he would have to go on.

Well, it was only hideous because of the presence of Bruce.

Maybe he should just tough it out?

Not say anything to Zack?

At least he had Reno on the mission to look out for him.

But it shouldn't be up to Reno to protect him, he should be able to protect himself.

What if he told Zack and he did something to change it around? That would be great but he also knew how it would look to Bruce. It would look like he was running away from him. He was already lucky enough to be chosen for a mission, he wouldn't dare screw it up by complaining.

No.

That's it.

It was decided, he would say nothing.

Besides, he didn't want to worry Zack with more of his problems, the Soldier had enough on his plate without all his dramas as well.

"Hey Spikey!" Zack called out to his blonde best friend, catching the cadet off guard.

When had Zack opened the door? How did the Soldier even know he was there?

"Hey Zack."

"Come in! Come in!" Zack smiled warmly as he stood to the side to let the blonde through.

"How was class?"

"Well, the one you took was the only fun one."

Zack chuckled softly as he led the cadet into the lounge.

Cloud had always loved Zack's apartment, it was his one escape from the forever up hill battle that was being a Shinra cadet.

"Your so sweet Spikey. Hey, I hear you got put on a mission! That's so exciting!"

"Yeah, it's just a shame I wasn't on the same one as yours."

"Yeah I was bummed at that too! But hey it's okay, you've still got Reno."

Cloud nodded before suddenly remembering the gossip from this afternoon.

"So is it true?"

"What Spikey? That I think your the cutest human chocobo ever?"

"What?" Cloud screwed up his face slightly as confusion sprouted in his eyes.

Was that even a compliment?

Zack smiled, rummaging his hand through the blonde's spikes as he took a seat next to his best friend on the couch.

"Not that." Cloud darted his eyes away, yet a slight smirk grew on his lips.

"Then what?" Zack leaned in closer, using the opportunity to steal a kiss from the cadet.

The heat rose in Cloud's cheeks at the unexpected ambush of Zack's lips upon his.

"Did Sephiroth really kiss Reno?" Cloud asked hastily as he pulled away, it was as though he couldn't get the words out quickly enough.

Zack chuckled, climbing off of the blonde as he reached for his can of soda.

"He sure did! And, if my instincts and judge of character are correct, then Reno is getting it hard and fast up the ass right about now."

"What?" Cloud spat as he sat up straight.

"B-but how long have they been seeing each other?"

"It literally all started today when Sephiroth kissed him. He's had his eye on the General for a long time though."

Cloud nodded yet remained silent, as though he were having a difficult time processing the information.

"What's wrong Spikey? You jealous of Reno?" Zack chuckled, unable to disguise the naughtiness lingering within his eyes.

"No!" He whined defensively, yet the thought of getting pounded into was waking up a certain part of his anatomy.

"Are you sure?" A twinkle sparkled in the Soldier's eyes as he slid around the couch until he stood behind the blonde. He reached over before encasing the cadet in a bear hug.

"Because that boner says otherwise."

"What? You noticed?" Cloud flinched, instinctively drawing his knees together as though doing so would hide what had already been discovered.

"It's the best thing I've seen all day Spikey!" Zack grinned eagerly as he planted a kiss on the blonde's supple cheek.

Cloud glanced away, blushing profusely as embarrassment consumed him.

"Come here." Zack smiled, grasping the blonde by the wrist before yanking him towards his bedroom. The dark haired Soldier received no resistance from the blonde as he traipsed behind him to the Soldier's bedroom.

"You know what would be amazing Spikey?"

"What?"

"If you stayed here with me tonight."

There was no part of Cloud that even contemplated saying no as a smile adorned his lips.

~*.*~

"Ahhh!" Reno cried out as Sephiroth drove his cock deep inside him once more. Gods he had never felt more alive as he stood, bent over the General's desk, the nether regions of his body on full display to the Soldier with the long sword.

The view from Sephiroth's office was majestic, the vast expanse of city lights dotted over the Midgar nightscape couldn't help but catch his eye.

Gods he hoped no one was watching, then again it was difficult to witness any spectacle in the blacked out office, 60 odd stories above the plate.

Then again, Heidegger was guaranteed to have 24/7 video surveillance of even Sephiroth's office.

Reno couldn't help but grimace at the thought of the deranged Shinra executive running his eyes over his naked body as he got pounded into. The last thing he needed was more black mailing evidence against him.

Surely he wouldn't dare use that, after all, it incriminated Sephiroth as much as it did him, right?

No. He wouldn't, well not unless he had a death wish that is.

Why did Shinra have a knack for employing such power hungry creeps?

Wait.

He was an employee of Shinra.

Never mind.

He would just have to swipe the tape before the head of Public Safety had a chance to view it in the morning.

"Ohh!" Reno moaned once more as the General buried himself deep inside the Turk's warm, tight opening.

Yes.

This is exactly like how he had fantasized sex with Sephiroth being.

Utterly incredible.

The General certainly didn't disappoint.

The pleasure was becoming untameable, bubbling up inside him like a pot about to overflow.

Gaia he needed this!

The redhead ground his hips against Sephiroth's as though attempting to take in as much of the man as his body would allow.

"Oh Seph! Ah! Gods you are incredible!"

The General smirked down at the writhing redhead, who lay at the mercy of his dick.

"Beg for me." Sephiroth demanded lowly, though his voice retained the essence of tenderness.

"With pleasure." Reno winked as he pleaded the man for more.

Though, he wasn't entirely sure his body could take much more of this as his fingernails clawed at the desk beneath him.

God he felt like such a slut and he loved every minute of it.


	7. Chapter 7

Sephiroth turned to face his second in command from the front seat of the latest Shinra all-terrain truck. He truly dispised driving and was glad when Zack had been eager to get behind the wheel. Though, it had been half an hour and Zack hadn't spoken one word.

"What's wrong Lieutanant Fair?" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow as his fingers shuffled through a myriad of paperwork.

"It's nothing." Zack stated, though his answer was delivered far too quickly to be in any way convincing.

"Not this again." Sephiroth rolled his eyes, yet a smirk remained on his lips.

"Who wants to go on a date with me this time?" The silver haired General added as he turned to face his second in command.

"Why do I get the impression that your 'date' with Reno last night wasn't exactly a romantic one? Besides, it's not that," Zack began before clamming up again.

"Then what?" Sephiroth persisted, shoving the paperwork into an envelope before tossing it onto the dashboard.

"I'm worried about my friend." The second turned to face Sephiroth, seemingly forgetting he was supposed to be steering the wheel. The vehicle slowly veered closer to the edge of the road before traipsing onto the dusty ground of Cosmo Canyon.

"Zack watch where your going." Sephiroth stated flatly, as though not hearing his seconds earlier words, yet he hardly seemed distressed by his lieutenant's lack of attention span.

"Oh right!" Zack wasted no time correcting the vehicle so it was back on the paved road.

"I'd rather not die from careening off a cliff before we even get to the mission." Sephiroth raised his eyebrow at the dark haired Soldier as though asking if he had thought of that scenario without the use of words.

The thought seeemed to mortify Zack.

"I would never have the chance to become a hero!"

"No, in fact, you'd be quite the opposite. The man who caused the death of the General."

"Shit!"

Perhaps it were best if he were to pursue this matter with Zack at a later time, when he didn't have to concerntrate on any other task.

But...

His curiosity was starting to get the better of him.

"Who's the friend you are worried about?"

"His name's Cloud, he's a cadet."

"Hmm... I think I recall seeing that name somewhere, is he on one of the training missions?"

"Yes."

"I'm sure he will be fine."

"It's not the mission I'm worried about, it's the company he's got on the mission."

"What do you mean?"

"He's paired up with a real nasty guy, like real nasty."

"Reno's not that bad." A cheeky grin grew across Sephiroth's lips.

"I'm not talking about Reno!" Zack almost shrieked, apparently not seeing the humour in the General's statement.

"Reno will sort whoever it is out I'm sure. He's been looking forward to seeing Icicle Village."

"Really?" Zack screwed up his face, finding it hard to believe that the Turk would find anything other than Sephiroth, deep throating and wielding his EMR interesting.

"Yes. He told me last night."

"Oh right. Wait, you mean you actually held a conversation with him?"

"Oh course I did Zackary." The General huffed, as though taking offence at the Lieutenants words.

"You didn't just-"

"No. Though there was still a lot of that."

"Ah... Spill the details!"

"I'll tell you later."

"I'll hold you to that!"

"Of that I have no doubt."

~*.*~

Reno sat behind the controls in the chopper a smirk lining his lips as he stared out across the otherwise empty helipad.

"So."

Rude remained silent, despite his partner's obvious attempts to prompt a response from him.

"Aren't cha gonna ask me how last night went yo?"

Rude rolled his eyes.

He should have known there was no way he was going to be able to avoid a graphic retelling of how Sephiroth screwed him every which way but loose.

"Fine. How was last night?" Rude relented as he flicked several switches on the control panel over his head.

"Well... Seeing as you asked," Reno tilted his head back as he twisted his lips into a delighted smile.

"But first," Rude interrupted before handing the redhead an A4 sized envelope.

"Here are our mission order's."

"Ahh, lets see." Reno sighed, withdrawing the papers from the envelope before running his eyes across them.

The redhead's eyes widened as his expression dropped.

"Whats the matter?" Rude raised an eyebrow, while it was true he was relishing in the silence, he also couldn't ignore the concern on his partner's face.

"Did you see who we've got as back up for this mission?"

"Cadet Strife and Cadet Cotwell." Rude recited as though he were reading the names off of an imaginary piece of paper.

Reno nodded, disturbed at how Rude had managed to remember the names. Though he didn't know why he was so surprised, the man always was good at that attention to detail business.

"Is that going to be a problem?"

"Do you remember me telling you about how I shocked a cadet with my EMR in the shower?"

"Vaguely."

"Whatever, you remember yo."

Rude offered a sigh as his answer.

"Well," Reno continued as he stuffed the papers back into the envelope before passing them back to Rude.

Rude raised an eyebrow before shuffling the papers around in an attempt to uncrease them.

"The cadet that was picking on the naked cadet is this Bruce Cotwell guy yo."

"I see." Rude acknowledged, sliding the envelope into the pocket of his seat before adjusting the sunglasses on his face.

"And boy does he have a mouth on him!"

"Sounds like someone I know." Rude store straight at Reno, leaving no doubt as to who he was referring.

"But wait, there's more!"

Rude resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"The naked cadet was-"

"Why are you so obsessed with referring to him as the 'naked cadet?' Was the view that mesmerising?"

"Not bad, bit scrawny, but cute!"

"Cute?"

"You'll see."

"What do you mean?"

"He's cadet Cloud Strife."

"I see." Rude nodded as his eyes darted to two figures approaching the helicopter from across the tarmac.

"Incoming." Rude warned, instantly silencing his loud mouth of a partner.

"Let me know what you think, one to ten." Reno winked as he leaned forward, accidentally bumping the radio switch on the control panel to 'on'.

Silence fell between the two as the infantry boarded the aircraft before taking off.

An hour had past, yet it felt more like three hours, to Reno at least.

"So you gonna tell me?" The man prodded, still wearing his sunglasses even though the sun had yet to rise.

"Tell you what yo?"

"You know what."

A cheeky smile emerged on Reno's lips, one that implied he knew exactly what information his partner was after.

"Ah! So you are interested after all! You want all the gory details, don't cha?"

"Damn right I do."

"Well, first he attacked me with his very long sword." Reno began as he traced his tongue over his lower lip.

"I gathered as much. Where did he 'attack you with his very long sword?'"

"Over his desk."

"How long?"

"Oh, a good girl never tells." Reno winked, tossing his hair over his shoulder in a seductive fashion.

"Lucky you're not good, or a girl."

Reno chuckled, deliberately holding his partner in suspense as he grasped the joystick in a suggestive manner.

"Definitely a choking hazard."

Rude suddenly choked on nothing apparently as laughter disguised as a coughing fit consumed him.

"Shit, I forgot to get the tape!"

"What tape?" Rude raised an eyebrow at his partner. It turns out Reno was even kinkier than he first thought.

"The surveillance footage!"

"What surveillance footage?" Rude raised an eyebrow, appearing to search the depths of his mind for a recent mission that involved a surveillance tape.

"The surveillance footage in Sephy's office!

~*.*~

"Sephy?" Zack repeated the words broadcast across the whole of Midgar, yet he didn't dare look at the General next to him.

Sephiroth sat staring at the radio, a mixture of disbelief yet amusement lingered in his gaze.

Was Reno seriously doing this?

On the radio?

"Zackary, I think you have a very important radio call to make."

The second resisted the urge to chuckle as he collected the radio hand piece from the dashboard.

"I did tell you Reno had a panchant for gossiping didn't I? Even if the gossip is about himself."

"Zackary."

"I'm on it! I'm on it!" The second chuckled, yet an ounce of fear lingered in his waves of laughter as he pressed the call out button on the hand piece.

"Operation Fugitive, this is Operation Gold Saucer Slaughter."

"Go ahead Gold Saucer Slaughter." Reno's voice replied almost instantly.

"Reno, I think you should turn your radio off, unless you want all of Shinra to hear about your sexcapades."

"Thank you Zack." Sephiroth stated, adjusting the leather buckle adorning his chest as Zack placed the handpiece back on the dashboard.

"Do you think a punishment is in order?"

"If Rufus doesn't get to him first."

~*.*~

Reno's eyes widened as he instantly slapped the radio control button to 'off'.

"Shit. Rude!" Reno spat, not bothering to mask his flustered state as the heat rose in his cheeks.

Cloud sunk his teeth into his lower lip, attempting to stifle his chuckles as he refused to take his eyes off of Reno from the back of the chopper.

He certainly didn't need to worry about wrangling the sordid details from Zack later, and neither did anyone else apparently.

It made Cloud wonder though, how much trouble would the Turk get into if the President or more likely the Vice President, had over heard such talk. It was guaranteed to get back to them.

"Slut." Bruce muttered under his breath.

Cloud had avoided his 'fellow' cadet as much as was humanly possible on this mission, but that last comment was something he failed to ignore.

Who was he calling a slut?

Usually such insults were directed at him, yet today it seemed as though Reno was his new target. He had humiliated him in the showers with his EMR after all.

"I heard that yo." Reno glanced over his shoulder at the overweight cadet. He had anticipated trouble from this cadet.

Bruce glared at the redhead, yet his mouth seemed reluctant to speak further insults.

"Hey, it's not my fault the great General Sephiroth finds me attractive and not you yo."

"We are approaching the target area." Rude quickly interrupted as Cloud felt the helicopter suddenly begin to decend.


	8. Chapter 8

Heidegger strode down the empty Shinra corridor, a smirk adorning his lips as he tossed a video tape into the air before catching it once more. Reno had been foolish to engage in such activities in the General's office, yet he had been even more foolish to broadcast that fact across the whole of Midgar.

Well.

He now held within his fingers his most powerful weapon against the audacious redheaded Turk.

Hmm….

The head of public safety rubbed his fingers against his chin, as though trying to determine the most effective way to utilize this powerful weapon.

What did Reno have that he didn't?

Or what dirty business could he use the Turk for?

A chuckle echoed from his lips, growing in ferocity until it resonated through the hallway like maniacal laughter.

Maybe he could get Reno on his knees?

Yes.

He seemed to have skills at satisfying men, especially if he managed to satisfy Sephiroth himself.

Yes.

To see the man grimace every time he laid eyes upon would be a reward he would enjoy milking for years to come.

*~.~*

"When are you going to see him again?"

"Who?"

"You know who." Rude stated flatly, as though resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Haha, well, you make a good point partner." Reno winked as he retrieved his phone from his pocket. The Turk relinquished control of his joystick, in favour of the buttons on his mobile phone.

"Hey! No texting while flying!" Bruce growled from the backseat of the helicopter.

Reno turned to Rude before rolling his eyes.

"This guy." The redhead jerked his head over his shoulder in the direction of the overweight cadet.

Rude nodded ever so slightly before returning his attention to the controls, as though making it clear that whatever was about to happen, he wasn't going to be a witness to it.

"Oh, so you know how to fly a helicopter then do you?" Reno raised a mocking eyebrow at the boy, no part of him expecting the answer to be 'yes'.

Bruce gritted his teeth, deliberately taking his time to formulate an answer. It was clear to Cloud that the fellow cadet was finding the absence of his lackeys incredibly frustrating.

"No. But my uncle does."

"Is that so? And who might your uncle be?" Reno tilted his head slightly as his eyes scanned the vast, empty landscape. If he didn't know better, he would guess that he was in Cosmo Canyon.

"You probably don't know him, he's pretty high up and important, not like you."

"Try me."

"Fine. My uncle is Heidegger, head of Shinra Public Safety." Bruce tilted his nose up, making it very obvious that this was a fact he was inherently proud of.

Heidegger?

Cloud's heart pounded, even he didn't know this fact about Bruce. Is that how the cadet knew he was in the shower alone that time? Had his uncle given him access to the security system somehow?

Reno winced, though he was very careful not to let it show.

Was the boy lying?

Perhaps there was only one way to find out.

"I'm going to tell him what a menace of a helicopter pilot you are." Bruce huffed, crossing his arms over his chest as a smug grin rested on his lips.

"Is that so?" Reno smirked, no part of him seemed intimidated in the slightest as he grabbed a hold of his joystick once more.

"Ready partner? I think I see our target." Reno's eyes turned to Rude, a form of silent communication seemed to pass between them.

Cloud recognized it instantly as he wrapped his fingers tightly around the edge of his seat, bracing himself for whatever was about to occur.

"Ah, well, we best go down and have a look." Rude smirked as he and Reno yanked on the joystick in unison. The helicopter suddenly plummeted, catching Bruce off guard as he lost his balance and tumbled backwards.

Cloud burst out laughing, yet he hadn't intended to as he watched Bruce stumble to his feet before taking his seat once more.

"Perhaps you should have worn your seat belt yo, because you know, with my 'bad piloting skills' and all."

Bruce groaned as he rubbed a sore spot on his head. He darted Cloud a dirty look before tossing Reno an even filthier one.

It seemed Bruce had moved on, no longer finding Cloud an interesting enough target to taunt.

"Oops my bad, that wasn't our target, it was just a scarecrow." Reno chuckled as he winked at Rude.

Bruce's face turned a deep shade of red as rage consumed every fibre of his being.

"How dare you? You wait till my uncle hears about your incompetence, gingervitis!"

"Gingervitis?" Reno looked dismayed at the insult before summoning his trademark sardonic smile to return to his lips.

"Is that the best you got yo? You know, Sephy calls me some far more creative names than that when he's-"

"Operation Fugitive, this is HQ." Tseng's voice rang out over the radio, prompting the attention of everyone in the helicopter.

"HQ this is Operation Fugitive, go ahead yo."

"We have the fugitive in custody, it seems Icicle Village was a false lead. Abort mission."

"Acknowledged." Reno stated before switching the radio off.

"Damn. I never got to see Icicle Village."

"If you wanted to see big long, phallic shaped objects, why don't you just go and visit the General?" Rude suggested, the faint outline of a cheeky smile lingered on his lips.

Reno giggled like a schoolgirl, though Cloud betted it was simply to agitate Bruce further as the Turk withdrew the phone from his pocket once more, prompting the blonde to do the same.

*~.~*

"Hey look Sephiroth! I got a text from Spikey!" Zack yelled excited as he shuffled through several screens on his phone before reaching the desired one.

Spikey 11:03: Hey Zack, how's your mission going?

"Can I call him, can I? Can I?" The second pleaded like a puppy dog begging for a treat.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes before nodding his approval.

"Yus!"

Zack wasted no time as he pressed the call button.

"Spikey!" The raven haired Soldier yelled excitedly as he suddenly heard the rotor blades of a helicopter greet his ear. The man hadn't bothered waiting for Cloud to speak.

"Hey Zack!" Cloud shouted, pressing the phone closer to his ear as he struggled to hear the man above the deafening sound of the helicopter.

"Guess what! We're done here, so we'll be back in Midgar in no time!"

"That's great Zack."

"Yeah! How about we have pizza tonight to celebrate your first mission? It's on me this time, I promise! Not like last time when I lost my wallet."

Cloud smiled warmly at the voice in his ear, he had forgotten that memory until Zack had mentioned it just then.

"That sounds great."

"Awesome! You can help me get the rest of Cactuar's needles out of my butt. See you at 7!" Zack stated cheerfully, not giving his friend a chance to acknowledge as he flipped his phone closed.

"Charming Zackary." Sephiroth shook his head, he hadn't intended to eavesdrop but anyone within a hundred metre radius would be subject to hearing the raven haired Soldier's words.

"See Seph, that's how you make date."

"What are you insinuating Lieutenant?"

"Well, maybe that you should call Reno and make a time to see him later. He really likes you, you know."

"Yes. I do know, and so does the whole of Midgar."

"Do it Sephy, you know you want to." Zack winked playfully, his hands on his hips as he leaned forward, invading the General's precious personal space bubble.

*~.~*

"Vice President Shinra." Heidegger stated, as though his words were more important than all others who occupied the weekly Executives meeting.

"Excuse me, I was in the middle of explaining a process far beyond your comprehension." Hojo spat, clearly irritated that someone would have the audacity to interrupt his life's work.

"What is it Heidegger?" Rufus responded lazily, making it obvious that he didn't believe the Head of Public Safety, nor Hojo for that matter, had anything of value to contribute to the meeting.

"I believe it pertinent that a certain Turk be spoken to about his unseenly and careless behaviour."

"If you are talking about Reno,"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am."

"I am aware of the accidental broadcast incident."

"Yes well, there is more, there is a tape of-."

"Sir, I don't believe this topic falls within the categories outlined in the meeting objectives."

"You are quite correct Reeve." Rufus nodded, seeming almost relieved that someone had interrupted Heidegger's rampage of sorts.

"I'm sorry, but if this were to get out, there would be a scandal of enormous proportions." Heidegger slid his fingers under the desk before withdrawing a tape and tossing it on the table.

"What is it?" Reeve inquired, posing the question that was clearly on everyone's lips to the man.

"A tape showing the great General Sephiroth screwing Reno in his office."

~*.*~

"Guess who's back?!" Reno grinned as he traipsed into Tseng's office, followed closely in tow by Rude.

"Reno, might I have a word? Alone?" Tseng sighed, as though releasing the words from his lips was quite the chore.

The redhead titled his head upwards, until his eyes locked with that of his boss.

"I'll take my leave." Rude stated as he headed for the door, yet hesitation lingered in his steps. He knew that Tseng would never begin until he had Reno alone, he could only hope that his loudmouthed partner would reveal all later on as the Turk left the room.

"It has come to my attention that-"

"I know what you are going to say, I'm sorry about the broadcast yo."

"This isn't about the broadcast Reno."

"Then what?"

"Someone is pushing for you to get suspended."

"Someone? Who? Why?"

"You must understand Reno that none of what I am about to tell you leaves this room. Is that clear?" Tseng almost shouted as he rose from behind his desk.

"Why are you telling me this then, if I'm not supposed to know?"

Tseng breathed a frustrated sigh, yet a glint in the man's eyes told Reno this action wasn't directed at him.

"Because, believe it or not, Rufus, Reeve and I care about you."

"What? Reeve?"

"Yes, and Rufus and I" Tseng added, apparently not wanting to be overshadowed by the company's Head of Urban Development.

"It came up in an executives meeting today that Heidegger has certain surveillance footage involving you in a somewhat compromising position."

Reno's eyes widened at his boss's words.

Heidegger?

No.

This was bad, very bad.

"How do you know this?"

"Reeve advised me."

"Why would Reeve tell you about that though?"

"Clearly you weren't listening before. He has a good heart, a trait that is not very common within the employees of this company."

"But why would he want to look out for me? Wait, does that mean Rufus knows about this?"

Tseng sighed before nodding his answer to his subordinate.

"You should know Reno, that Heidegger seeks to get you removed from Shinra."

"How?"

"By charging you with conduct unbecoming of a Shinra Employee."

Great.

Just great.

But there was one question that remained on the redhead's mind.

"Who has the tape now then?"

"Rufus."


	9. Chapter 9

"Spikey!" Zack whined as he endured yet another violating pinch of tweezer heads on his ass cheek.

"I'm sorry Zack, but if you want these cactuar needles out, you're just going to have to grin and bear it." Cloud groaned as he pulled another needle out before adding it to the every growing pile on the coffee table.

The truth was, it was destroying his heart to hear his best friend in agony, especially when it was because of something he was doing. Yet, it was also true that he thought his friend was joking when he said over the phone that this is what they would be doing tonight.

"You know, these needles can fetch a pretty gil." Zack grinned, as though he himself were a salesman.

"I'm not sure they will after people have found out where they have been." Cloud bit the inside of his lip in an attempt not to chuckle.

"Aww, don't be like that Spikey! There's nothing wrong with my ass, you like it don't you?" A sly smile loitered on Zack's lips, a gesture that proved he already knew the answer to the question.

"Why are they worth so much?"

"Because they're rare, not many people survive an encounter with a cactuar you know." Zack grinned like an idiot, not making an effort to disguise his pride at being that powerful Soldier that defied the odds.

Cloud resisted the urge to roll his eyes, if it weren't for that time when Zack had rescued him from one, then he might have said something to wipe that smile off his face.

"Spikeeeey!"

"I'm going as fast as I can Zack!"

Cloud tried hard, yet he couldn't deny the effect that Zack's bare ass in his face was having on his groin.

Gods he just wanted to sink his teeth into those supple ass cheeks.

"Alright, we're done." Cloud sighed after what seemed like an eternity.

"Thanks Spikey!" Zack beamed as he pulled his trousers up, much to Cloud's disappointment, before occupying a space on his sofa.

"So what did you wanna do now?"

Cloud could hardly contain it anymore as he shot his best friend a glance. His eyes were pooling with lust, yet he made no effort to disguise this reality.

Zack opened his mouth as though about to create a list of suggestions, yet from the moment his eyes locked with Cloud's, he quickly realised only one thing would satisfy the blonde in that moment.

"Okay, come with me." Zack stated as he yanked the blonde by the arm before leading him towards his bedroom.

*~.~*

Rufus reclined in the seat behind his desk. The city lights of Midgar danced across the darkening skyline behind him. Though, that wasn't the view that was of interest to him tonight.

No.

He had his sights set upon the object that currently resided in his bag.

But now it was time.

He had been waiting for this moment ever since that meeting with that insufferable Heidegger.

But now he had it in his possession.

The Vice President slid his hand into the bag resting on his lap, his fingers searching, almost desperately until they located their target. Within a split second, the man had withdrawn the precious tape.

The Vice President's heart pounded as he slid the tape into the slot on his computer.

No.

There was no way he could pull this off during the day, he dreaded to imagine what people would think if they saw him watching what was effectively 'porn' of his own subordinates.

Yet, in that moment, he also didn't care as he leaned in closer to the screen, making sure to turn the volume right down to barely audible.

Rufus felt a pang in his groin as he watched the redheaded Turk stroll into the General's office, his usual carefree demeanor echoing through him with every confident step. The Vice President gasped as he watched a flash of silver drive straight towards the Turk's chest. He watched, captivated by the spectacle before him as Reno seemed more amused by Sephiroth's sword than afraid. He watched as Reno whispered words that were apparently amusing, yet inaudible to Rufus. The blonde's eyes widened as the General paced steadily towards the redhead, grasping the man with seemingly little effort before shoving him against his desk.

The General seemed to be growing impatient, giving into urges that he had kept so tightly locked away for all these years.

The Vice President's captivation now turned to intrigue as he watched Sephiroth tear at Reno's clothes as though he were a wild animal. Within a moment, the Turk stood there, as naked as the day he was born, yet hardly seeming to be ashamed of the fact.

Sephiroth's hunger consumed the better of him as he pinned Reno over his desk, yet a smile of delight remained on the redhead's lips. Rufus could tell Reno wanted this with every fiber of his being as a smirk rose on his lips.

Yes.

It was always interesting watching how people behave when they don't know they are being observed.

Rufus's tongue ran over his lips, yet it seemed as though he remained unaware of his own action, his eyes transfixed by the screen before him. Another pang emanated from his groin as the completely bare redhead moaned against Sephiroth's desk. His lips were pleading the man for more, yet it never seemed to be enough.

*~.~*

Reno shoved the heavy doors apart before striding straight into Heidegger's office. He didn't seem to care what the man was up to or who he was with, though that could also be because the Turk doesn't believe the man did anything of actual value. Reno tossed his EMR over his left shoulder before waltzing straight up to the Head of Public Safety's desk. The man's office was large, but Reno didn't seem to mind, it only gave him more time to bask in the attention he was receiving. After all, he was sure he was the last person Heidegger was expecting to see in his office.

"You can't blackmail me with that tape yo." Reno stated flatly, as though he had predicted this course of action from the man before him.

Heidegger gazed up from behind his desk, he hardly seemed threatened by the presence of the Turk as he returned his attention to a pile of paperwork.

"Is that what you think? We'll see about that." Heidegger scoffed, as though the redhead was of little consequence. After all, he had more to lose that himself.

"Sure you will yo." Reno rolled his eyes as he turned to leave the revolting man's office.

"Well, I've been doing some digging and have found out some rather interesting facts." Heidegger began, yet Reno refused to turn around and give him any further attention than he was currently offering.

"Is that so?" Reno raised his eyebrow, yet doubted the Head of BS, oops, he meant PS, could reveal anything to him that he didn't already know.

"Yes, it seems you have made quite the impression on my nephew."

"Is that so?" Reno smirked, seemingly proud of that fact as his mind returned to the revolting creature that had joined them on the fugitive mission.

"Yes. Though I wouldn't go praising yourself. Your impression wasn't exactly a good one." Heidegger chuckled, not disguising the fact he was delighted at his own words.

"Yes, well, I hardly hold the opinion of anyone related to you in high regard yo." Reno tilted his nose up as he trotted towards the much craved exit of the man's office.

"You certainly didn't look that proper when the General was buried deep inside your ass." Heidegger chuckled, his laughter echoing throughout his enormous office.

Reno grimaced, feeling the nausea rise in his stomach, yet he refused to allow the horrible man to know he had made him feel this way.

"Well, that's a sensation you're never gonna experience, is it yo? After all, why would the General want you, when he can have me?" Reno chuckled as he made another attempt at the exit without betraying his cool demeanor.

Heidegger opened his mouth to argue the point before stalling and instead, a viscous laughter erupted from his lips.

"There's a lot about the General you don't know, either that or you're just as evil of a monster."

"You're one to talk." Reno tossed his head back before finally escaping the room.


	10. Chapter 10

"So, how about it spikey?" Zack winked as he gently pushed the blonde onto his bed, not waiting for his answer. The Soldier wasted no time as he tore off his trousers before climbing on top of the cadet. He had hardly given Cloud the opportunity to resist, yet the expression on the cadet's face suggested that no part of him wanted to resist.

"Aww Spikey, it feels like ages since we last did this." Zack whimpered before pressing his lips against the blonde's supple neck.

Cloud narrowed his eyes, convinced it hadn't been that long as he briefly wondered what clock Zack was working off of.

The Soldier wasted no time as he tore off the blonde's top before planting a trail of soft kisses down his chest. He only stalled to get Cloud's trouser's out of the way before continuing his relentless assault of kisses.

The blonde closed his eyes as he felt Zack's lips engulf his cock before thrusting it down his throat.

It took all of Cloud's strength and more not to cry out as waves of pleasure began to absorb his entire being.

~*.*~

A smile beamed from Zack's lips as he strode into the over crowded Goblin's Bar. He had been dying for this all week, if only Cloud could have come with him. Stupid late night training exercises. Especially on a Friday night, what is Shinra thinking?

Nevermind! Zack thought to himself as he seemingly effortlessly glided through masses of customers before instinctively heading towards the bar.

"What will it be?" The bartender asked as he leaned over the counter top.

"The usual." Zack winked, watching as the man mixed an assortment of liquids before presenting it in a tall glass before the soldier.

"Thanks." The dark haired Soldier smiled before tossing a pile of gil on the counter.

Zack collected his drink from the counter before scanning the room for anyone he knew. Within a moment, his eyes fell upon a familiar redhead in the far corner.

Perfect!

Zack grinned as he approached the Turk, but it didn't take long for the Soldier to realise that Reno was uncharacteristically sitting alone.

Strange.

Zack strode over, not bothering to ask Reno if the seat across from him was free before yanking it out and plonking himself down in it.

"Hey!"

"Zack? What are you doing here yo?" Reno glanced up from staring seemingly mindlessly at his drink.

"It's Friday! I'm always here on Friday, you know that." Zack grinned as he placed his drink down on the wooden table between them.

Reno nodded as his attention returned once more to his own drink before him.

Zack ran his eyes over his friend as he tilted his head to the side, as though Reno were a puzzle and he was tasked with solving it. It didn't take long for the dark haired Soldier to notice that Reno's eyes were red and bloodshot.

Had he been crying?

Zack's eyes widened slightly, he had never seen crying and Reno cross paths before.

This must be serious.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be yo?" Reno glanced away, sinking his teeth into his lip as though attempting to stop his voice from breaking.

"You don't seem all that okay, that's all." The Soldier tossed him a dubious, yet penetrating glance. Reno sighed, realising in that moment that there was no point denying his sour thoughts to the man.

"So... Heidegger has a tape of me." Reno released the words from his lips, not attempting to mask the essence of shame in his voice.

"Tape? What kind of tape?" Zack tilted his head as curiosity clouded his seemingly innocent eyes.

"You know that night I went to see Sephiroth in his office? The time you told me to be deliberately late?" Reno raised an eyebrow, knowing there was something wrong if Zack was unable to recall the events of a few days ago.

"Yeah." Zack raised his own eyebrow, yet as he did so, the realisation struck blatantly across his face.

"Oh my god Reno!" Zack's eyes were as wide as saucers as he almost squealed in shock.

"Shh!" The Turk hissed as he grabbed Zack's arm, as though doing so would silence the man. Even as he did this, he knew it was too late as he felt the eyes of everyone in the immediate vicinity upon them.

"So how did he get the footage? Was it from a surveillance camera?"

Reno nodded as he drew his crimson sunset cocktail to his lips.

"Shit. I thought Seph's office would have been immune to being watched. Does he know about it?"

"I don't think so. Sephy's not the target of this blackmail, as it was made very apparent to me by everyone."

"And who exactly is everyone?"

"Heidegger, Tseng, Rufus, Reeve."

Zack's eyes widened once more as his mouth began to uptake a large quantity of oxygen.

But this time Reno was prepared for it.

"Don't scream yo!"

"Sorry!"

Reno winced as he drummed his fingers against the table.

"So where is the tape now?"

"Why? Do you want to watch it yo?" Reno leaned across the small table, a cheeky smirk dancing across his lips as he teased the Soldier before him.

Zack opened his mouth with an edge of eagerness that almost made the Turk gasp.

"Well, if you want to watch it, your gonna have to pry it from Rufus's hands." Reno waved his own hands in the air in a defeated, surrendering fashion before flopping back in his seat.

"What does Rufus want with it?"

"Safe keeping I suppose? Better in his hands than Heidegger's."

"Are you sure about that?" Zack smirked as he raised his drink to his lips.

"What do you mean yo? Is there something your not telling me?"

The raven haired Soldier deliberately took his time as he swallowed a sip from his drink. He seemed to find holding the Turk in suspense to be somewhat amusing.

Reno furrowed his eyebrows as he leaned across the table once more, not making any effort to disguise the annoyance marring his expression.

"Well… As it so happens, Sephiroth had a meeting late last night and overheard some strange noises coming from Rufus's office.

"What kind of strange noises?" Reno narrowed his eyes, instinctively leaning in closer, as though he and Zack were schoolgirls sharing the latest gossip.

"He told me it sounded like… a lot of moaning and grunting."

"You think he was watching the tape?"

"Well, it makes sense, don't you think?"

Reno visibly grimaced at the suggestion.

"But why would he want to watch a video of me?"

"Maybe it's Sephiroth he wanted to see in action?" Zack attempted in vein to stifle a chuckle

"Hey! Is that supposed to make me feel better yo?"

"Sorry!" Zack tried not to laugh, yet nothing about his expression suggested any form of sincerity.

Reno rolled his eyes dismissively before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, I think you're forgetting something Reno." Zack stated, his voice adopting a serious tone, a tone that Reno wasn't used to hearing from his friends lips.

"Oh yeah? Whats that yo?"

"If Heidegger is going to blackmail you, he will also be incriminating the great General Sephiroth right?"

Reno narrowed his eyes slightly, as though giving the Soldier's words serious thought.

"My point is, I seriously doubt that Shinra will allow the reputation of it's finest Soldier to be tarnished by a sex tape."

"I see."

"And who's he going to blackmail you to anyway? The president himself? He must be about the only one of the executives that has yet to hear of this."

"I do hope you are right." Reno sighed before taking a sip of his cocktail.

"Trust me. You got nothing to worry about!"


	11. Chapter 11

Zack sat, darting his eyes between Sephiroth and the tickets resting on the surface of his own desk. His eyes returned to Sephiroth as a deliberate chuckle was thrust from his lips.

The second in command bit his lip in amusement as he watched the General's grip tighten around his pen.

He knew better than to provoke Sephiroth, yet his better judgement seemed to have taken a hike as he returned his attention to his tickets. Another childish chuckle escaped his lips as he darted a glance back at the General.

"What is it Zackary?" Sephiroth sighed in frustration as he thrust his pen against the page in front of him before leaning back in his seat and folding his arms over his chest.

"Guess what I got?" Zack teased, not acknowledging that he may have pissed off the General.

"What?" Sephiroth stated, his voice devoid of enthusiasm.

"Free tickets to the Gold Saucer." Zack grinned like an idiot as he twirled about in his chair.

"And just where did you get those from?" Sephiroth made no attempt to disguise the suspicion in his voice as his gaze narrowed upon the second.

"I won them." Zack tilted his nose into the air, as though refusing to be offended by the General's suspicions.

"How?" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, yet why he was even remotely interested in Zack's tickets remained unclear.

"A raffle at the bar." Zack grinned as he waved the tickets around in the air as though he were an excitable child.

"Well. You know, I have never been to the Gold Saucer." Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, as he offered the words with an edge of hopefulness.

"Really? You're missing out! It's great!"

"You said tickets, how many did you win?" Sephiroth stated as his voice adopted a slightly more blunt tone.

"Four." Zack grinned like an idiot as he collected the tickets in his fingers once more.

"That means you can take three other people." Sephiroth stated aloud, though it seemed the words were directed more at himself than his second.

"Yeah, or I could go four times by myself." Zack smirked, making it painfully obvious which option he preferred.

"Who are you taking?" Sephiroth continued, completely disregarding Zack's statement.

"Umm..."

"I suppose you'll take that blonde cadet friend of yours."

"Nah, I was actually thinking of taking Reno." Zack gazed up at the ceiling, his expression alluding to the fact his mind was a million miles away.

"What?" Sephiroth rose from his desk.

"Ah." Zack gasped, not bothering to mask the fact he was startled by the general's sudden movements.

"Why Reno?"

"He seemed kinda down at Goblins on Friday so I thought this might cheer him up."

"Down? Reno, down?"

"Yes."

"But why?"

"Something about a tape and Heidegger using it against him. But it's okay because Rufus has it now." Zack offered the man a forced smile as he skimmed ambiguously over the details.

"What?" Sephiroth screwed up his face in confusion, sometimes he wished Zack would be a little less vague.

Wait.

Tape?

Sephiroth furrowed his eyebrows before surging towards Zack.

The second instinctively gasped before evading the anticipated attack from the general.

"Do you remember how I said you owe me big time?" Sephiroth leaned over the seconds desk, adopting an air of intimidation as he closed the gap between them.

"Uh, um, yeah," Zack grimaced as he braced himself for the worst.

"I'm taking these." Sephiroth slid his fingers over the man's desk before whisking away his tickets in one foul swoop.

"No! Not my tickets!" Zack all but cried as he reached for his tickets, yet he knew as he was doing it, that his attempts were futile.

"No more Gold Saucer for you." Sephiroth stated as a sadistic smile took root on his lips.

Zack sat there, his mouth hanging open as he suddenly seemed lost for words.

He didn't even blink as the General stormed from the room.

*~.~*

"I need to speak with Heidegger." Sephiroth stated as though bored, yet he didn't make any effort to mask the edge in his voice as he stood before the Vice President's desk.

"Well, have you tried his office?"

"Don't you think that would have been the first place I'd have checked?" The General shifted his weight between his legs in a restless fashion before gritting his teeth slightly.

"What has Heidegger done that warrants this strong reaction?" Rufus smirked, yet an inner knowing lurked in his eyes, one which didn't go unnoticed by Sephiroth.

"It doesn't concern you."

"Well, it wouldn't have to do with this now, would it?" The smirk adorning the Vice President's lips grew as he held a tape in the air.

Sephiroth's eyes grew as they fell upon the desired item.

"Tell me Sephiroth, what would it be worth to you for this to 'go missing'?"

The General stood there motionless as a stoic expression made itself at home on his face.

"Name your price."

"I will, but first, how would you go about punishing Heidegger?"

"Impale him with masamune." Sephiroth stated a little too eagerly as his stare penetrated the blonde man before him.

"Is that so? Why?"

"He upset Reno, obviously."

"Ah, am I to assume you have feelings for the redhead then? And there I was thinking he was just a bit of fun for you."

Sephiroth remained stoic, giving all in the vicinity the illusion of calm, but it was a farce. It proved only to disguise the storm within. Yet Rufus was no fool as he rose from the seat behind his desk, as though prepared to leave at a moment's notice, should the need arise.

"So, he told you what was on the video?"

"Not exactly. Sometimes you have to find out the truth for yourself." Rufus winked, seemingly knocking the General off guard.

"Wait? Does that mean,"

"You certainly live up to your reputation." The Vice president offered as he paced slowly around the edge of his desk. His eyes flashed at Sephiroth as his movements became somewhat suggestive.

"What are you going to do about Heidegger?"

"Why do you think it's my mess to clean?"

"Surely you won't allow the reputation of your company to be beseeched by this tape?"

"You see Sephiroth, I am in somewhat of a bind."

"How so?"

"The only way my father is prepared to deal with this little matter is to be rid of Reno."

"What?"

"You understand my father's word is absolute."

"You're going to fire Reno?"

"I will see what I can do, however, I'm sure I don't need to tell you how close my father and Heidegger's friendship extends?

The Vice President's words sent a shiver down Sephiroth's spine as his mind raced to find a viable solution.

"Don't worry so much, it's not as though this affects you."

"But you're wrong. This affects not just me, but everyone." Sephiroth stated, pointing his finger at the blonde before striding from the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Sephiroth sat at his desk, almost gouging out the sheen wooden surface with his fingernails, yet he seemed to remain unaware that he was doing so.

How could Rufus even contemplate firing Reno?

How could he allow Heiddegger to hold the upper hand?

It was utterly ludicrous.

Perhaps President Shinra perceived Heiddegger to be a greater threat to company security than Reno?

But if that were the case, then wouldn't he try to be rid of Heidegger?

No.

Perhaps it was as the old saying went, keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer.

Sephiroth let out an audible groan, glad to have the office to himself, for the moment at least. He was well aware that as soon as Zack came back after lunch, the interrogation would begin. He would want to know what he said to Heidegger.

Perhaps he should just bypass Rufus and make another attempt to close in on Heidegger. Yet, something told him that the Head of Public Security was going to prove to be very allusive from here on in.

The General wrapped his long, slender fingers around the handle of his desk drawer before yanking it open. His eyes fell upon the prize inside, the tickets to the Golden Saucer.

*~.~*

Reno allowed himself to fall against the mattress on his bed before resting his hands on his face in a frustrated sort of way.

He truly loathed being held in a state of suspense.

How was he supposed to function when he had no idea what was going to happen to him?

His phone sang out a beep from within his pocket.

Reno would have loved nothing more at that moment than to ignore his phone entirely as he contemplated whether to withdraw it from his pocket.

What if it were Rude?

Or what if it were Zack?

Or better yet, Sephiroth?

Reno slid his fingers into the depth of his pocket before lazily withdrawing the device.

12:18 Tseng:

You have a meeting with The President, Vice President and myself at 2pm. Don't, whatever you do, be late.

Ugh.

Sounded serious.

Reno tossed his phone onto the bedspread as a groan was forced from his lips.

Gods he hated this.

Whatever this meeting was about, it couldn't be good.

Was he going to be fired?

No.

That couldn't be it.

Could it?

The colour drained from Reno's cheeks as the idea formed into a very real possibility.

No.

He had worked so hard at this to lose it all now. There was no way he could return to life in the slums.

His heart suddenly pounded hard in his chest.

Is that seriously what this was about?

Reno hardly had time to think about it as his phone began to vibrate.

Who was it this time?

Reno grunted before reaching for his phone and holding it to his ear, not bother to check who the recipient was before answering.

"Reno." A voice as smooth as silk greeted his ear.

"Seph!" The redhead greeted, a little too enthusiastically as he sat bolt upright on the bed.

What did the silver haired General want with him?

He didn't care, at this point he was willing to do anything.

"I was wondering if you were perhaps free this weekend?"

Of course he was free!

He would have to cancel that visit to the Chocobo Ranch with Rude, but he was sure he would understand.

Right?

"Yeah sure, why's that?" Reno tried to play it cool as he ran his fingers through his ruffled red hair.

"I was wondering if you would care to accompany me to the Red Saucer."

Reno's eyes widened as in a moment, it seemed all of his problems had vanished, as though tossed to the wind.

"Yes! I would love to!" Reno yelled excitedly, seemingly forgetting that he was supposed to be acting cool.

"Great. I'll pick you up after work on Friday."

It was the best news he had received in a long time and Reno bounced to the balls of his feet, for the moment forgetting about the looming meeting with Tseng.

*~.~*

Zack trolled the Shinra hallway, an assortment of donuts and cakes rested precariously in his arms as he made his way back to the office he shared with Sephiroth. He was still annoyed at the silver haired General for stealing his tickets but what could he do about it?

Nothing.

That's what.

Damn.

He had had his heart so set on going.

Maybe he should just ask Seph if he could have just one ticket…

Surely he didn't need all four!

But would he even hand one over?

Zack shrugged, nearly knocking over a teetering pile of shortbread in his arms.

It was worth a shot.

Zack smirked as he strode into the office, but instead of veering right to his desk, he carried on straight, until he arrived right before the General himself.

"Hey Great General Sephiroth Sir." Zack smiled as he began to stack an assortment of donuts onto the General's desk.

"What is this?" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at the growing pile of calories littering his desk.

"Snacks!" The second grinned widely, feigning a sense of innocence as he stood there.

The General's eyes darted from the pile of donuts to Zack, his brain appearing to work in overdrive before suddenly clicking.

It wasn't like Zack to be ever so thoughtful.

There just had to be a catch.

"What do you want Zackary?" Sephiroth stated, jumping straight to the point.

"Can I please have just one of those tickets!" Zack pleaded, more desperately than he had intended as he placed his hands in front of his face in a begging fashion.

Sephiroth sat there for what felt like an eternity.

"Fine. Take two, I only need two." Sephiroth sighed, withdrawing two tickets from his desk drawer before tossing them at his second.

"Oh Gaia! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Zack ran around the General's desk, his arms outstretched, as though threatening to hug the man.

"No! No! It's quite alright!" Sephiroth bolted to his feet before stepping back from his hug happy second.


	13. Chapter 13

Reno could barely recall a time when he felt as nervous as he did in this very moment. His feet lead the way down the desolate corridor to what felt like his imminent slaughter. He doubted that the President or Vice President would have anything good to say. Thank Gaia he had Friday's date to look forward to, otherwise he might just cry again. Not that anyone knew about the last time he had cried, except for Zack of course.

Reno's steps drew close, only stopping as he reached the outside of the President's office. He had been in here so many times before, ordinary he would barge in without giving it a second thought, yet on this occasion he hesitated. Actually, more than hesitated, he had seized up entirely. He glanced at his watch, 13:54. Well at least Tseng couldn't get him for being late. The Turk rested his fingers on the cold metal door handle.

This was it.

Soon the anxiety would come to pass, instead transformed into either relief or a deep depression.

Reno exhaled the breath he didn't realise he was holding before turning the door handle.

*~.~*

Sephiroth grunted as he stabbed his pen into an unsuspecting piece of paper, inadvertently causing a small hole to appear through it.

"Damn it."

Zack sat behind his desk, afraid to look up and initiate eye contact with the General. Thank Gaia he had asked for his tickets back earlier! The Generals current mood would have guaranteed a no.

"Are you okay?" Zack almost whimpered, unable to mask the concern in his voice as he refused to take his eyes off of the surface of his desk.

Sephiroth turned to face him, as though confused whether Zack was in fact talking to him or the top of his desk.

"Fine." The General spat, clearly not fine.

Zack sunk his teeth into his lower lip, his eyes darting across the room in the opposite direction from the silver haired man. To be precise, he really didn't know where to look before returning to the surface of his empty desk.

Gaia, he couldn't wait for another mission.

"Damn you Heidegger." Sephiroth grunted through clenched teeth, as though suddenly forgetting Zack was in the room.

That's when it suddenly clicked in Zack's brain.

This was about that damn tape.

Clearly Sephiroth had had no luck 'persuading' Heidegger to keep his mouth shut.

"So, uh, Heidegger aye," The raven haired soldier began, though he didn't seem to know exactly how to complete that sentence.

Sephiroth slammed his pen down on the stack of paperwork with such force it made Zack jump in his seat.

"Yes, bloody Heidegger!" The General all but shouted before leaning back in his seat and folding his arms over his chest in an almost defeated sort of fashion.

Zack desperately wanted to know more but no part of him brave enough to ask the man for the gossip.

"How dare he! The nerve of that man! Just because he has connections." Sephiroth barked angrily through clenched teeth.

Zack sunk his fingernails into his knees under his desk, he had never seen Sephiroth so angry, even in the heat of battle he never got like this. During those times he seemed to either be enjoying it or just be bored entirely.

"Uh, but don't you have connections too?" Zack's voice was smaller than he had intended, yet as he spoke the words, he prayed Sephiroth wouldn't hear them. But alas, he was dreaming. The General had, and had always had, far superior hearing to him.

And everyone else.

"Silence!" Sephiroth bellowed, swatting the stack of paperwork from the surface of his desk as though it were a fly. Zack winced as a flurry of paperwork flew past him.

"Uh… I gotta go." Zack forced a smile to plaster his lips as he rose from his seat and scurried from the room.

Phew.

He wiped imaginary sweat from his forehead as he proceeded down the hallway, relieved to escape his office.

Hmm….

Poor Sephiroth, poor Reno!

Damn.

If only there was something he could do…

Hmm…

Maybe if he stole the tape back from Rufus and hid it so no one could find it?

"Ah ha!" Zack exhaled excitedly, raising his index finger into the air, ignoring the confused faces of the people around him.

He wasted no time dashing down the corridor as he made for the Vice President's office.

*~.~*

"Take a seat Reno." Tseng advised, pointing to a seat closest to the door that he had just entered through.

The redhead nodded, his mouth seemingly incapable of releasing the words trapped in his throat.

"You realise why you're here of course." The president began, not wasting any time as his eyes refused to relinquish a viciousness that lurked behind them.

"No." Reno stated flatly, surprised at how sturdy his voice had sounded as it left his lips.

"Surely you must-" The President began before being cut off as a hand suddenly announced itself before his face.

"Please father, allow me to handle this." Rufus interrupted, though his eyes were closed as he addressed his father.

Reno bit down into the inside of his lip, he had always been on good terms with Rufus.

Was this a good sign?

"Reno, it is with great regret that I have to inform you that," Rufus began before stalling.

The redhead suddenly became aware of nothing, nothing except the sound of Rufus's voice, or more like just suddenly noticing how much he despised it.

It seemed as though eternity was playing out before him as he desperately craved the end of the man's sentence, if for no other reason than to put him out of his misery.

Was he about to say he had been fired?

"Have been demoted." Rufus stated flatly.

"What?!" The voice was startled, teeming with anger, yet it also didn't belong to Reno, but to a mixture of the President and Tseng.

"This isn't what we agreed!" The President turned to face his son as he rose violently from his seat.

"Well, technically it is." Rufus smirked, yet closed his eyes as he addressed his father.

"What is the meaning of this?"  
"I have decided to fire Reno and rehire him as my personal bitch."

Silence fell around the room. The President's mouth hung open, as though he couldn't believe the words that met his ears.

Reno felt his heart sink. He wasn't sure whether to be relieved that he still had a job, or whether to be depressed that he would have to serve every one of Rufus whims.


	14. Chapter 14

Was it a demotion?

It felt more like a reassignment.

Though he doubted this new position would actually be all that different from his old one. Reno sighed as he shoved the door to his apartment open. For once he dreaded going into work tomorrow as he allowed himself to fall against his soft mattress. How was he supposed to tell Rude that he would no longer be working with him?

Gaia he hated it when he felt like this.

He wished he could just go to sleep and wake up, the events of today just amounting to nothing more than some stupid nightmare.

Or better yet, go to sleep and not wake up at all.

Reno groaned as the phone in his pocket shattered his reverie. The last thing he felt like in that moment was checking it, yet he also knew his loitering curiosity would be undoubtedly worse.

The Turk sighed as he slunk his hand into his pocket and withdrew the dreaded device.

15:32 Tseng:

Reno, you will no longer be able to stay in your current housing arrangement. Your new position requires you to live in close quarters with the Vice President.

What?

Live with Rufus Shinra?

In Shinra manor?

No.

Reno stared at the message, he had so many questions, yet he was afraid of the answers.

Or perhaps afraid he already knew the answers.

What did Rufus really mean when he said that Reno was his 'bitch'?

*~.~*

Cloud sat alone at his lunch table, his eyes staring at his plate of roasted vegetables. He didn't feel much like making eye contact with anyone as he stabbed a potato with his fork. Though, despite his resolve not to make eye contact with anyone, a maniacal laughter tore into his ears, it was so loud and so violent that he was sure no one in the room could possibly ignore it.

He turned around.

His eyes fell instantly upon Heidegger as he lurked, almost menacingly on the other side of the room.

Why was he here?

The executives never showed themselves in a place as common as this.

But as his eyes narrowed, he soon realised the answer to his question.

Bruce.

Heidegger appeared to find something amusing as he leant closer towards Bruce, spilling what was sure to be poisonous words into his ear.

Cloud grimaced, not making a very good effort at disguising it either as his disgust was currently etched deep into his facial features.

He turned back to his vegetables, resting his chin in his hand as he struggled to ignore Bruce and Heidegger.

"Hey Blondie! Been sucking any more dick lately?"

Damn it.

Cloud visibly flinched, he didn't dare turn around, yet he had no doubt that that statement was directed solely at him. He felt his heart sink, suddenly wishing the vacant seat next to him was no longer available.

"Who is it now? Sephiroth? Tsh, like he would let a foul whore like you anywhere near him."

Cloud gritted his teeth so hard he felt as though one would soon crack. Gaia he wished Bruce wouldn't spit such offensive taunts at him, especially when half the dining hall could hear his filthy words.

"Guess who just got fired?" Bruce continued to bellow, his voice seeming to draw closer with every word that left his lips.

Was it safe to just ignore him?

Who was he kidding?

Who would be able to ignore him?

Cloud's heart pounded as Bruce thrust himself into the seat next to him.

"The president just fired your gingervitus friend." Bruce chuckled, not waiting for the blonde to answer him before expelling his answer from his lips. The malice exuding from his voice seemed to be amplified as laughter erupted from his throat.

Cloud felt as though his heart had stopped.

Could Bruce's words be the truth?

Surely not?

Was it because of him?

Because Reno intervened one too many times on his behalf?

A sinking feeling in Cloud's heart told him so.

"Yeah, he's now Rufus's little bitch, my uncle just told me so. Looks like he's now nothing more than a common whore." Bruce continued to chuckle, his eyes never leaving Cloud as he continued to prod the bear.

"I guess birds of a feather flock together. Common whore, just like you eh."

Cloud clenched his fist into a ball, his fingernails digging into his palms as slender trails of blood began to seep out through the incisions.

That was it!

He had had it with Bruce!

"Oi! What are you doing here? Shoo!" Zack's voice boomed through the dining hall. The Soldier waved his hands at the large cadet, addressing him as though he were a dog.

For a moment Bruce appeared to be startled, but he quickly regained his composure.

"Hey! Don't talk to my nephew like that!" Heidegger's voice called out from the other side of the room.

"Like what?" Zack appeared genuinely confused as he shrugged his hands into the air.

"Like he's some kind of pet."

"Pet? Who would want him as a pet?" Zack tilted his head to the side, his voice relatively innocent considering the offensive words that had just left his lips. Or perhaps Zack hadn't put considerable thought into them at all and just said the first thing that popped into his head.

It sure seemed that way.

"How dare you!" Heidegger seized the moment and strode over to second in command.

"I'll have you know the only pet around here is your friend Reno!"

"Huh?"

"Yeah! The president has just fired his sorry ass! And about time too!"

Zack didn't know whether to believe the words of the lying creep before him, but in the end it really didn't matter. All that mattered now was giving Cloud a demonstration of his fighting prowess.

A clump of potato fell from Cloud's fork yet he barely noticed. His mouth hung open as he watched Zack perform a sort of hand stand on the table before driving his heel straight into Heidegger's throat.

"What the hell!" Bruce pushed himself back until he felt sure he was out of Zack's reach as he watched the Soldier make easy work of Heidegger.

Cloud smirked as he watched Bruce flinch for a change, though, he clearly didn't know Zack at all if he thought he was safe at that meager distance.

"First you annoyed Reno, then you annoyed Sephiroth, and now you've annoyed me!" Zack growled, yet the level of anger in Zack's voice didn't match the ferocity of his actions. He seemed like he found the whole scenario more amusing than aggravating. Cloud had never seen Zack like this before, it was almost scary, yet intriguing at the same time.


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey Spikey! Guess what?" Zack grinned as he kicked Heidegger's unconscious body out of the way.

The blonde's jaw was still dangling open as he watched the Soldier first class claim the seat next to him.

"Come on Spikey! I'll give you three guesses!" Zack encouraged, his voice filling the void of silence.

"Um," Cloud began as he shook his head, attempting to focus himself on answering Zack's question.

"You'll love it! I promise!" Zack leaned even closer to his friend before resting his head in his cupped hands, as though he were a teenage girl experiencing an enchanting daydream.

Something he would love aye?

Cloud racked his mind trying to come up with a place he considered fun.

Zack's apartment?

Zack's bed more like.

Cloud felt the heat rise in his cheeks as he quickly glanced away from his best friend, hoping he hadn't noticed the reddened tinge arising on his cheeks.

He had to get his mind out of the gutter and soon!

Zack leaned further around Cloud, as though attempting to figure out why he had looked away from him.

"Ugh, you okay Spikey?" Cloud couldn't deny the hint on concern laced in Zack's voice as he attempted to peer around further still.

"Yeah, yeah." Cloud nodded but still refused to turn and face him. He raised his hands to his cheeks, as though doing so would eradicate the redness seated precariously upon them.

"Why are you so flushed Spikey?"

Damn it.

It was too late.

Zack had already noticed.

"It's nothing." Cloud murmured, painfully aware that Bruce was still loitering within earshot.

Zack raised a doubtful eyebrow before grasping the cadet's wrist and jerking him closer.

"Here look!" Zack stated gleefully, apparently giving up on his little guessing game as he slammed two tickets for the Gold Saucer down on the table.

Cloud's eyes widened as they fell upon the tickets, which proved to confirm Zack's words.

"So, you and I," Zack began darting his index finger repeatedly between himself and Cloud, "Friday night. I'll pick you up at 5." Zack's smile verged on excessive as he scooped the tickets up in his fingers again before rising from the table.

Cloud opened his mouth as he turned to properly face his friend, but it was too late as he watched Zack disappear from the dining hall.

*~.~*

Reno loitered by the front door of his apartment, listening for any sign of life on the other side.

He really didn't feel like facing anyone at the moment.

He slowly drew the door open, caution echoed through everyone of his actions as his eyes quickly scanned the corridor.

Empty.

Perfect.

He wasted no further time as he slid out, he really didn't want to have to live with Rufus, what was he going to tell him to do?

Then it happened.

Footsteps.

Damn it.

Reno turned, wanting nothing more than to retreat back to the safety of the apartment that no longer truly belonged to him.

The footsteps grew louder.

Damn it.

Reno stalled as the figure of a distinctive man appeared before him.

"Where are you off to?" Zack grinned as he suddenly stopped in the hallway.

"No where." Reno stated flatly, his voice lacking it's usual buoyancy. He didn't bother to stop as he paced slowly past Zack.

"Hey," Zack began, his voice suddenly adopting a low, almost serious tone.

"I heard what happened." He added, his lips mere inches from Reno's ear.

"About me losing my job you mean?" Reno ceased his footsteps, yet didn't turn around to face the Soldier.

"Uh, yeah." Zacks eyes darted to the floor as he seemed unable to summon any words of comfort for his friend.

"Don't worry, I have another job." Reno rolled his eyes out of what appeared to be sheer frustration.

"You do?" Zack didn't do a very convincing job of disguising the surprise in his voice.

"Yeah. As Rufus's bitch." He didn't mean to expel these words, yet it was now too late to retract them.

"Rufus's bitch?" Zack raised an eyebrow, repeating the words as though they would make better sense on his own lips.

"What does that entail exactly?"

"Not sure, guess I'm about to find out." Reno sighed as he raised his foot in preparation to continue his journey.

"Wait, you're going there now?"

"Yes, I now have to live with him." Reno spoke, barely above a whisper as he finally turned to face Zack.

"Well, at least you won't have to put up with Heidegger for a while." Zack winked as his eyes finally caught Reno's.

"Why? What do you mean?" The redhead made no effort to disguise his confusion as he tilted his head slightly to the side.

"Well, I suspect he will be out of action for a while." Zack grinned, but he refused to elaborate.

"But wh-" Reno began before being abruptly cut off by the Soldier.

"Right, gotta go! If I'm gonna have time to take Cloud to the Gold Saucer on Friday, then I'll have to get a head start on my work!"

"Wait! You're going to the Gold Saucer on Friday too?!" Reno shouted after the man without thinking. Though, he had to wonder if he would still be able to go, he was, after all now condemned to be under Rufus's thumb.

"Yeah!" Zack smiled as he enthusiastically put both thumbs up out in front of his body.

"Great." Reno offered the man a small, but genuine smile.

"See you there!"


	16. Chapter 16

Zack bounded down the Shinra corridor, attracting the disapproving gazes of loitering employees as though he were in fact a black chocobo flying past him. The Soldier first class couldn't help but smile at the attention he was receiving, yet he couldn't afford to stop. He was running late! He ran to the elevators, only to find a line of people longer than the elevator was tall awaiting their turn.

Ugh, Friday afternoons were always the worst!

Zack's palm collided with his face as though annoyed that he had forgotten the fact that Fridays were a guaranteed literal madhouse. He now had no choice. He would have to climb all those stairs to his apartment if he had a hope of making it on time.

In a flash he was gone. He was now a flash of black zooming up a seemingly endless spiral of stairs. Zack refused to waste any more time as he dashed through his front door, collected his motor bike keys and zoomed back down them all again. Cloud would soon be finishing materia class and it was imperative that he was there to meet him on time. He dashed past the same loitering employees, yet it seemed to Zack that they had hardly moved at all. Maybe he was just that fast? He mentally winked at himself before drawing his wrist to his face.

Time check.

He had five minutes before the scheduled end of class. He breathed a silent sigh of relief as his warm grin returned to his lips. He reduced his pace before slowing to a halt in front of Cloud's class.

The truth be told being to late to Cloud's end of class was only one reason why Zack was running around like an idiot. He was also trying very hard avoid a specific selection of people. Ignoring his phone was one thing, he could always just say he had lost it, but actually running into either the President, Rufus or the now conscious Heidegger would be bad! He didn't want to give them the opportunity to 'task him as punishment' this evening. There was no way he was missing out on the Gold Saucer.

He also didn't particularly want to encounter the wrath of Sephiroth that he was sure to experience should he come face to face with the General. There was no way silver haired sex god couldn't have heard about Heidegger, and while he was sure Sephiroth would approve, the responsibility to punish Zack also rested with him. Maybe Spikey and him would just have to spend the evening avoiding him at the amusement park.

*~.~*

Cloud sat leaning over his desk, his eyes darting between the clock on the wall and the teacher standing before him. It was so close to the end of the lesson, yet it seemed as though the instructor was about to start a whole new topic on ways to increase the rate of materia levelling.

Cloud sigh silently as he sunk his teeth into his lips, he couldn't afford to keep Zack waiting, especially because of a topic that could wait until Monday.

The clock struck 5 and there was still no sign from the teacher that the end of the lesson was in sight. Cloud's heart began to pound as began to worry that Zack may be just outside the door waiting for him. He had to get out of class, but how? The blonde's mind began to race through any plausible excuse that didn't sound lame or was too obvious.

"Right! Now we are going to have a go at using bind materia." The teacher smirked, delight rife in his eyes as though he had been looking forward to this part of the lesson the most. Cloud's eyes instinctively darted towards Bruce, who instantly meet his gaze, a huge smirk grow out across his lips followed by a chuckle.

"Now, a demonstration is in order. Are there any volunteer peers?" The teacher's beady eyes darted across the room, searching the depths of each student, as though he were a wyvern selecting it's prey.

"Excuse me Sir, I volunteer myself and Cadet slut, oops, I mean cadet Strife."

Cloud's insides seared as his teeth ground deeper into each other. If Cloud had been paying attention to someone other than Bruce in that moment, he would have noticed that the entire class had suddenly perked up, all their attention was now fixed squarely upon himself and Bruce.

"Alright then!" The teacher smiled enthusiastically, waving his hands to direct both to the front of the class.

"I'll be the one to use the materia." Bruce smirked, swiping the orb from the professor's hand without waiting for permission.

Cloud felt his heart pound harder still. There was no way he was going in front of the class to have his entire body bound by a boy who not too long ago, had attempted to rape him. But he also couldn't be seen to be a coward in front of the class.

Damn it.

What was he supposed to do?

He didn't have time to think about it as the pressure to move from his seat accelerated until it became close to breaking point.

"Come now cadet, don't be shy." The instructor coaxed as he started slowly towards Cloud, as though he were a beast rounding on its prey.

Damn it.

Now what was he supposed to do?

With a loud crash, the classroom door suddenly bounded open. Cloud's eyes instantly turned to the source of the noise, the sight of which prompted a huge smile to draw across his lips.

Zack.

Thank Gaia.

"Ugh, ugh Lieutenant Fair." The instructor stuttered, the orb of materia slipping from his fingers as he failed to disguise his surprise.

Zack didn't wait to be invited as he strode into the classroom.

Relief flooded through Cloud as he watched his best friend, an unusually stern expression was plastered across Zack's face.

"I require cadet Strife." The dark haired Soldier stated as he gazed down at the teacher, his voice absent it's usual warmth.

"What for?" The instructor scrunched up his face like a paper bag, as though he was about to spit threats to the unwelcomed intruder.

"General Sephiroth wishes to speak with him." Zack's stern expression twisted into a smile, though no part of his features betrayed this blatant lie.

"Oh, well, in that case." The instructor sighed, conceding his defeat in this unexpected war of words.

The Soldier first class barely waited for permission, not that he actually required it as he started towards Cloud's desk.

Within a flash the blonde had every one of his possessions packed away and was nearly out the door. The temptation to turn around and offer Bruce a smug grin was great, but he thought better of it as he stepped foot from the class.

"Let's go Spikey!" Zack grinned, grasping the young cadet by the wrist and yanking him down the corridor like a rag doll. Cloud however didn't share in his enthusiasm. If he was required to speak with the General, then he wasn't exactly excited about it. The man made him nervous at the best of times.

Yet, Cloud knew the great General's office resided some fifty stories up, so then why was Zack leading him down flight after endless flight of stairs?

"This isn't the way to Sephiroth's office?" Cloud raised an eyebrow as he allowed Zack to lead him steadily underground into what appeared to be a kind of carpark.

"Oh Spike! You didn't really think we were going to see ol' Seph now did you?" Zack turned to face him, his eyes welling with concern as he lowered himself so that his eyes were level with the blonde's.

"Uh," Cloud began, though he seemed unable to find any words at all as he continued to stammer on.

"I just told your teacher that to get you out of class." Zack winked, offering the cadet a warm smile before continuing their crusade across the darkening carpark.

"Oh," Cloud's attention instinctively turned to the ground beneath them. Of course. How stupid he had been. The blonde resisted the urge to slap his hand to his own face.

"Here we are Spikey!" Zack grinned as he dragged the cadet in front of him. Cloud's jaw dropped as his eyes fell on a sleek shiny black motor bike.

"Is this yours?"

"It's ours tonight." Zack smiled before planting a kiss on the blonde's lips.

*~.~*

Reno stood before Rufus, brandishing a feather duster in one hand as he pretended to dust the nearby mantlepiece.

Rufus sat silent in an armchair, yet his gaze was fixed so tightly upon the redhead.

Ordinarily a scenario such as this would not have flustered Reno, however it was Friday evening and he did have a date arranged with Sephiroth. Not to mention the fact that the only item of clothing currently adorning his body was a frilly apron. Which dare he say didn't cover all that much.

There was no way he was turning around and allowing the Vice President to see his bare bum.

"Now now, Reno. I think you have quite finished dusting that particular mantlepiece." Rufus smirked as the redhead's teeth sunk further into his lips. His eye darted quickly for the front door of Rufus's apartment, as though silently praying Sephiroth would appear and rescue him from this rather humiliating scenario.

"Let me be the judge of that." Reno offered his boss a smile though this hastily faded as he struggled to think of a way out.

"Why don't you start on the front of it then? Instead of just the top." Rufus's sly grin grew further still.

Damn it.

Him and Reno both knew this would involve the redhead to bend over in the direction of the Vice President. The exact thing he had been trying to avoid.

Reno's eyes returned desperately to the front door.

Sephiroth.

Where are you?


	17. Chapter 17

Sephiroth twitched as he glanced at the clock on the wall of his office. Every tick resonated through his body like a shrill cry.

It was almost time.

Yet there was still so much to do.

The General huffed as he slid a toppling pile of paperwork he had been reviewing to the side in one swift motion. He flexed his muscles, it seemed as though every fibre of his being was aching to get back out onto the battlefield. He felt as though his soul had been slowly dying, piece by piece with every page he had turned.

The silver haired man slid his fingers to his desk draw before tightening his grip on the handle. He yanked the drawer open, wasting no time as he clenched the Golden Saucer tickets within his grasp.

He had a date to keep.

Sephiroth strode from his office, his pace increasing with every step as he veered steadily closer towards Tsengs office. The General didn't bother to knock as he strode into the man's sparsely decorated office.

"Sephiroth" Tseng bowed his head slightly, standing slowly from behind his desk as though he were preparing for an attack from the tall man before him.

The silver haired man surveyed the room with his eyes, as though searching for something, or someone.

It seemed as though Tseng already knew why he was there.

"He's not here." The Turked advised with a sigh, leaning over his desk as he rested the palm of his hands on the desk surface.

"Is that right?" Sephiroth stated, raising an eyebrow before turning on his heel. It seemed as though the silver haired man saw no further purpose to remaining in the Turk's office.

"He's not at his apartment either. " Tseng stated, predicting the General's next move in one swift motion.

"Then where?" Sephiroth turned to face the pony-tailed Turk once more, his eyes flashing with an anger his voice was barely disguising.

"He's with Rufus at the Manor."

"Rufus? Why? The Vice President is in no higher threat level than usual, why would Reno be needed?" The General stated aloud, though it seemed his words were directed more at himself than Tseng.

"It's complicated." The Turk sighed, no part of him wishing to start the firestorm that was inevitable when Sephiroth found out that Reno was no longer a Turk and was in fact there as Rufus's personal servant.

"Complicated?" Sephiroth growled in an unsatisfied manner, his voice more gruff than he had intended as he took a step towards the Turk.

"He has a new role now." Tseng stated, every ounce of him praying the General would not ask any further questions, but knowing better.

"What role?" Sephiroth gritted his teeth, no longer able to disguise the agitation growing in his voice.

Tseng closed his eyes before releasing a deep breath from his lips. No part of him wanted to speak the words that were soon to follow.

"He's now Rufus's full time assistant."

Reno continued to lightly dust the already dust free mantlepiece, trying in vain to ignore the eyes upon him, along with feelings vaguely echoing of shame and disgust. Though right now he couldn't decide whether this disgust was directed at Rufus or himself. He sunk his teeth into his lip. How he wished Sephiroth would come and rescue him. How he prayed he was still going to the Gold Saucer tonight, but did Sephiroth even know he was there?

*~.~*

Reno sighed audibly before catching himself halfway through. He mustn't do anything that would give Rufus an excuse to punish him.

"What was that?"

Too late.

Reno's insides churned but he did well not to let his grimace show on his face as he instinctively backed away from the Vice President.

Rufus raised an eyebrow as he sat up in his seat, his posture demanding an answer.

Reno parted his lips, yet he struggled to summon any words

Just then, as if on cue, a loud knock resonated from the other side of the wooden front door.

The redhead stood as though paralysed, his eyes lingering on the door before returning to Rufus expectantly.

"Well, aren't you going to get that?" Rufus smirked, not taking his eyes off of the redhead.

Reno felt his heart pound in his chest as his gaze darted back Rufus.

He couldn't be serious?

What if it were someone important on the other side? He would die of embarrassment if any one were to see him like this, practically naked.

"Go on, I'm sure whoever it is will be delighted to see you." Rufus winked, his grin growing further still.

Reno offered the blonde a weak smile before turning slightly. He whisked the feather duster behind him, sure to cover the one part of him that Rufus was guaranteed to be watching.

Reno reached for the door handle with his free hand, twisting it before slowly pulling it open. His hesitation was rife in his actions until the door was open wide enough to reveal who was standing on the other side.

"Seph!" Reno grinned, suddenly having no hesitation about opening the door until it's hinges reached their limit.

Sephiroth's eyes widened as they ran over Reno's outfit, the amount of flesh on show seemed to cause a conflict within him. While the sight caused his groin to stir, he was also furious that he didn't have Reno all to himself in this state of undress.

The General's eyes flashed with anger as he stalked past the redhead, he was on a collision course with Rufus.

His fury appeared to be enough for the both of them.


End file.
